Saving Bella
by Mychayla
Summary: Bella has been beaten by her dad ever since her mom died. Alice is always there to help, but what happens when it starts to get worse. Will Bella get the courage to turn her father in, or will she endure the pain until her end comes? Better summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Bella has been beaten by her father ever since her mother died. Alice - her best friends - has been there to patch her up, but what happens when the beatings get worse. Will Bella have the courage to turn her father in and start her life, or will she endure the pain until she comes face to face with the demon that is death? Will she hurt others to keep her secret safe, or just fall away from society completely? Bella is in a complicated situation, with her mind running in circles, will she ever figure out what she has to do?**

Chapter 1!

I sat in my room, face pushed into my pillow as I cried. It hurt to let the sobs rack through me, but at the same time it felt good. My sides burned from the beating I had just endured, Charlie decided to use the belt today. Leather. My back was on fire, and stung like a million bees had decided I was their next victim I groaned as I heard the window slide open, light feet drop to the floor, and a loud female gasp.

"Oh, god Bella, he did it again didn't he? I swear I'll kill him, I'll do it right now with my own two hands!" Alice whispered menacingly.

I sat up slowly, trying to avoid the stinging and burning welts. Sucking breath through my teeth, I eventually sat up. Alice was standing beside my bed, staring at the door, her tiny hands balled into tiny fists.

"Alice, no don't. I know you don't like it, but don't do anything please. If you do, it will just cause more pain for me and you know that." I reached up to put a hand over her tiny fist. She eased up a bit and dropped slowly to the bed.

"You want me to go home and get the salve?"

"No, you left the last bottle here; I still have it in my dresser, under my socks."

Alice nodded and got up carefully, trying not to shake the bed to much. She picked up my box of tissues and poured some salve onto it. I rolled back onto my stomach groaning as I did, so she could rub the salve lightly onto my back. It stung, badly, but the salve was cool and started to sooth.

"Any better?" Alice asked when she was done, tucking the salve back into my socks drawer.

"Not really but it will do for now." I rolled over again.

Alice sat on the end of my bed. Her short, black hair in it's usual spiky, disarray, her dark brown eyes looking at me with pleading on her face. I knew what she wanted and I had told her so many times that I wouldn't turn in my father. He was the only family I had left. Mom had just died and ever since, dad had taken to the bottle, when he got drunk enough he got angry and I seem to be the only thing he likes to take it out on.

"It's because you look like her." He said as he cracked the belt over my back a few weeks ago. "Because you act like her, smell like her and everything else about you that is like her." And he whipped me that night until I couldn't move. Those welts were still healing and now I had welts on top of welts it all hurt like a mother, but I get through it.

I shook my head signaling to Alice that I wouldn't do it. She sighed then her face lit up, and she jumped. Curious to what she was doing under my bed I got down and looked at what she was doing. She pulled my duffle out, and went to my closet.

"He never comes back in after a beating right?" She asked turning towards me as she fingered through my clothing, half of them bought with her money. I nodded and she continued. "Well then you are coming to my house and you can stay the night, and we can do a whole bunch of stuff." Alice continued on but I tuned her out.

This had happened before, she would take me to her house, Carlisle – her father – would look at my back, sides and where ever else Charlie had hit, bandaged me up and send me on my way. I didn't mind, Carlisle's cool, gentle fingers felt good on my heated skin. So I would go with Alice, but not just for the gentle doctors cool healing fingers, but for her majorly gorgeous brother Edward who I had, had a crush on since Alice and I first became friends, and that was over thirteen years ago. I sighed as I imagined Edwards face. Bronze hair that he always carelessly dragged his had through, piercing green eyes, a chiseled face and kissalicious lips. A small smile crept across my face, I didn't even think about how I was going to sneak away with Charlie down stairs. There was no way I could jump out the window and crawl down the tree not with the state I was in right now, but Alice usually came up with the great idea's, so I would leave it to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**First, I would like to thank everyone for their reviews. I love getting reviews… KEEP IT UP! :P. Second, don't worry, I will never take more then a month to update, but I get chronic writers block, so sometimes it takes longer then others to come up with the next chapter. Thanks again everyone who reviewed. Love you all!!!!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 2!

Alice did manage to get me out the window, though I can't for the life of me remember exactly how it was done. All I remember is that it involved the long plank of wood that Charlie keeps under his bed. We were in Alice's car within seconds, speeding down the highway within minutes to the highly elaborate Cullen domain. Alice bobbed her head along with Misery Business by Paramore** (A/N This song is majorly amazing. Listen to it if you haven't heard it before, awe screw that, listen to it if you have heard it! :P lol)**, throwing in a word that she knew every once in a while. Her high tinkling voice sounded like an angels as Playing with Fire by Emery **(Once again another amazing song. LOVE EMERY! Most amazing band in the world! Well one of them anyway. Listen to them! Like all their songs :P)** came on, and some how she even hit all the screamo notes, I sat staring at her, eyes wide mouth dropped. She turned, just smiled at me and continued singing.

We turned down the twisting pathway towards the house, Alice maneuvering the car to fast – as always – through the small twists and turns, until the huge Cullen house came into sight. The house was timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred years old. It was painted a soft faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration **(Tehe, I got that from the book. It's not mine; all credit goes to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer)**. Alice's canary yellow Porsche was the only car insight. Sighing, I stepped out slowly, taking the house in for the thousandth time. Alice skipped up beside me with my duffel – which she had pack with enough clothing to last me at least a three month stay - in her hands, a big smile on her face, and took my hand, I winced slightly from the burn I had gotten just the night before and walked with Alice up the steps into the house.

"Dad!" her voice rang out before we even stepped in through the door. "Bella is here!"

Carlisle came walking down the stairs, a smile on his face, his blonde hair shinning slightly in the open living room lights.

"Well hello Bella, it's good to see you again." He smiled towards me.

"You too Carlisle," I smiled back, taking my bag from Alice. I swung it over my back completely forgetting about the welts and fell to the floor screaming.

"Okay Bella, breath for me please okay?" Carlisle's calm voice came from somewhere beside me. "Okay good, now tell me where it hurts."

"My… my back, it stings, it burns, ah crap it just plain hurts." I said breathing through my teeth.

Carlisle looked at me with his hands on the bottom of my shirt and I nodded giving him permision to pull it up. He rolled up the bottom of my shirt and gasped. I knew what he was seeing; I had looked at it all before Alice jumped through my window. It was red, looked as though I had spent the whole day out in the sun with oil splattered on my back. Here and there, the welts rose out of the red sea that was my back, some where still open, others had started to heal over, and others had been reopened. He didn't touch, knowing that I was in to much pain for even his cool fingers to probe around. Instead he got me up and took me outside onto the back porch and he walked away to the side of the house. i was confused at first, but then he came back with the hose. As he turned it on, he told me to take off my shirt so I didn't get it wet. Saying nothing, Alice brought out a towel and Carlisle lightly sprayed my back with cool water. It hurt, a lot, but in the same way it felt good.

After lightly patting my back dry, I was told to lie down in the living room; I did as I was told. Carlisle came back with a big ice pack and laid it across my back. It stung at first, but soon the ice started to numb. I took the pills that were handed to me, and soon I was relaxed enough to fall asleep on the Cullen's carpeted living room floor, in nothing but my jeans and a bra. I had yet to put my shirt back on. I didn't hear from Alice or any of the Cullen's until morning, when Edward decided it was time to come home.

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Muahahahahaha! Sorry but you have to wait to see what happens next. Ohh I love messing with peoples heads :P**

**Love you guys 3**

**Mychayla 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohh wow I can't believe I updated twice in one day wow, I feel like I accompished something :D YAY ME! Lol. Anyway, i would like to thank all those who reviewed again, and I hope that if you did go onto youtube and listen to the two amazing songs that I had in the last chapter that you loved the songs as much as I did! HAPPY READING!!! **

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3!

I woke up around three in the morning to someone's muffled 'ouch'. I was still lying on the living room floor, but my back was burning, the ice was no longer there. The carpet was soft and I was tempted to go back to sleep, figuring the noise was just my imagination playing games on me, but another 'ouch' came out of the dark, and I shot up immediately.

"Who's there?" I whispered menacingly into the darkness.

"Crap, caught. It's just me Mom, Edward." I snickered quietly.

Edward thought I was his Mom, oh I was going to have some major fun with this.

"What are you doing coming home so late young man, it's 3 in the morning, you were supposed to be home 3 hours ago?"

"I um -"

"Well spit it out boy." I giggled again but this time it was louder, and I knew my roll play time was up.

"Okay, well... wait your not my Mom. Alice what are you doing? I told you not to wait up for me." I laughed again louder no longer conscious of keeping the roll of Esme.

"Seriously Edward? Alice? I thought you would have known better then to think I of all people were Alice." I said turning on a lamp light.

I grinned sweetly when his eyes popped, raising my eyebrows, daring him to talk. He just gulped, that's when I remembered I didn't have a shirt on. His eyes roamed my body, and a small grin crept onto his lips. I kept my cool for my own sake knowing that I could probably get a kiss out of Edward if I did. Wow, how pathetic am I?

I rose my eyebrows again as he started to walk towards me, questioning him.

"Bella, you really shouldn't be walking around my house in nothing but a pair of jeans and a bra. You never know what kind of person could be looking through the window. Creepers come in the night most of the time remember?" He looked over me again. "Do you know how beautiful you are?" He asked, over the shock of seeing me, the Cullen charm kicking in.

His fingers hooked onto my belt loop and he jerked me towards him, skimming a finger from the top of my temple, all the way to the base of my neck. He spread his whole hand out at the back of my neck, just below my dark brown hair and it stayed there.

"Do you know how tempting you are?" He asked pulling me closer still. I shook my head, my cool hanging off the edge of a cliff by a thread. "Hm, well I think I might just have to show you."

He lowered his head, pulling mine towards him with the hand that sat at the back of my neck, till our foreheads touched. My cool slipped away.

"Bella, I'm going to kiss you now."

I didn't have time to protest. I didn't have time for anything. His lips crushed down on mine, and I didn't resist. I was kissing Edward Cullen, the guy I had dreamed of kissing since I was little, and that's a long time considering I'm seventeen at the moment.

His lips were soft as they moved with mine, I was content on just that, but Edward wanted to deepen the kiss. I allowed that, giving him full access to my mouth, as my arms linked around his neck and a moan racked through my body. I shivered in delight when he hanked me, closer still, by the loop of my pants. The hand that was at the base of my neck slithered down my side and I totally let go. Leaning into him, I deepened the kiss this time. Our lips moving faster, Edward snaked his arms around my waist slowly, when they touched my burning back, I jumped remembering the pain, then pulled and turned away from him. I heard the gasp and turned back to face him, anger in my eyes.

"Yeah go ahead and say it. All the 'oh my gosh Bella are you okay's' and the 'Bella are you alright's'. The 'he did it again Bella's' and the 'Bella you really need to tell the police's'. I have heard it all before."

"Well have you heard this one." He whispered softly with a hint of anger in his voice. " Bella how can you let him do that to you? It has to hurt."

"No really Edward it's just fine, doesn't hurt a bit." I whispered sarcastically, so not to wake anybody up, throwing my hands in the air. Anger flashed in Edward's eyes.

"You know what, when you can stop acting like such a baby and turn him in already we can talk about what just happened. I don't know if you felt something, but I did."

I turned my head away from him, looking down. I had felt something. A little pull just below my heart, but I knew it was only because I was getting something I had wanted for a long time. Or was it? I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Just go away Edward, I don't want to talk about anything right now, especially with you."

I heard him take a step towards me, but I turned away, put my back to him. I felt his hand lightly brush my shoulder and I shivered again. I didn't know how he could have such an effect on me, but he did. He pulled away and I heard his light steps walk away form me and up the stairs. My back burned even worse then before now, and I yearned to tell Edward that I would turn in my dad, that we could be together, but I just couldn't do it. I knew that if I woke Alice up she would be happy to put some salve on my stinging back, but I didn't want to wake her up. I wandered into the kitchen and opened the freezer to take out the ice pack again. When it touched my back I jumped from the cold and sighed in content when the cold started to numb. Walking back into the living room with my eyes half closed from the pleasure of the cold, I turned off the lamp and lied back down. The whole time not noticing that Edward was still watching me from the base of the stairs.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bum bum bum buuuuuuuuum! Ohh I fel so evil xD. Sorry peoples but that's the way the cooky crumbles ( Lmfao I got that off of Bruce Almighty xD Love that movie :P) Anyway... Stay tuned for the next chapter. Will Bella finally realize that Edward is right and turn Charlie over to the police, sue him for abuse and get her life back, or will she endure the pain and live with it...... STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT!!!!!! :D**

**Love you all SO much!!!**

**Mychayla 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**All clothing comes from either Bootlegger or American Eagle in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 4!

The next morning I woke with a groan as someone's hand brushed through my hair.

"Wake up sleepy head. Mom's got pancakes on the go in the kitchen. You know the ones with the chocolate chips and the bananas. Mmm, sounds good right."

As soon as Alice said that chocolate chip, banana pancakes were being made, especially that her mom was making them I sat up instantly. Alice smiled at me. She sat cross legged on the floor, fully dressed in the yellow KISMET Cora Fall **(Look on the bootlegger sight and you should find it) **she got last week when we went to the mall and a pair of grey skinny's that looked like they took an hour to get on. She looked good, and I knew that her grey KISMET Daniela coat was on the hook by the door waiting for her. She through my shirt at me and got up. Slipping it on I walked into the kitchen behind her.

"Good morning Bella. How are you dear?" Esme asked sweetly as I walked in.

"My back doesn't hurt so much anymore, so all in all pretty good." I said walking up to her to kiss the cheek she held out for me.

"That's good. I'm guessing you want some pancakes before Alice tortures you with clothing?"

"That sounds amazing Esme, thanks."

The pancakes were amazing, as they always were when Esme cooked. I thanked her and was dragged away by an overly joyful Pixie to go get dressed. I sent a pained help me look in Esme's direction. She smiled and said ' Have fin girls' as I was dragged away to my doom.

I eventually gave up and started walking beside Alice. Once in her room she pulled me towards her bed. Sitting on it were three different outfits. The first consisted of Brody Lilly DSW skinny's, a grey KISMET Caroline Tunic with a white tank top underneath, a KISMET Long Large Check scarf, and a KISMET Mari fleece in black. It looked good Alice was amazing, but there were still two other outfits. I stripped down and tried on the next one.

It had GUESS DD X Fit skinny jeans paired with KISMET Mattie shirt in dark purple and a KISMET Avery in light grey. The first one was still my favourite so I tossed that one aside and Alice hung it in the section of her closet that she kept for me. The last outfit was nice I liked the way it looked while I stared at it on the bed, and I really wasn't a dress person. I pick up the dress it was a pink American Eagle Print Pleat Dress. It was beautiful. Alice had it matched with AE Silver Ornate Bangles. Light pewter ballet flats sat on the bed where the dress had been. I slipped the dress over my head just as Alice came out of the closet.

"No, no, no. You can't wear that to school. That's your date dress for tonight."

"Date?" I asked majorly confused.

"Yeah, date. Mike text you this morning, and I took the liberty of saying yes to his offer of a date tonight."

I groaned and put my head in my hands. I had been saying no to Mike for over a year now. The kid just didn't let up. I had never told Alice so I guess she thought me saying yes was going to be okay.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Alice asked worried. "Or does your back hurt?" She walked out of the room, and left the door open.

I guessed she was going to get the salve. Sighing I laid the dress back on the bed. It was really pretty, and I loved it, but I would much rather I didn't go on the date tonight. I just sat there and looked at the dress. Voices came from the hall. Carlisle was speaking to Alice. I reached over to pick up the first outfit that had been laid on the bed when a throat was cleared from the doorway.

"I tell you not to go around in a bra and jeans through my house and instead of listening you decide to loose the jeans."

I turned and saw Edward in the doorway, his eyebrows cocked as he looked over my body. A small, highly male grin was placed on his perfect lips. I knew what they tasted like now, like a honey lilac and sunshine kind of taste. I started to bit my lip, a nervous reaction.

"Oh God, do you have to do that?" He groaned walking towards me.

"Do what?" I asked confused.

It was obvious he had just gotten up. His hair was messier then usual and he wore nothing but flannel pajama pants. He stopped when he stood right in front of me. I had to lift my head to look him straight in the eye. I wouldn't loose my cool this time.

"Bite your lip. It's really turning me on and I don't think my sister would enjoy it if I kissed you in her room."

I smiled sweetly up at him, getting major guts from somewhere and said "What, do you mean bite my lip like this." I grazed my teeth over my bottom lip and Edward groaned again.

"Yes like that."

"Hmm, well maybe you want to do it then." I stepped closer to him, till we were chest to chin. I lifted my head and looked at him through my eyelashes.

"Don't tempt me so Bella."

I placed my hands against his chest and found his heart racing. Smiling a pulled away and sauntered over to the door to yell out at Alice who was still talking to Carlisle.

"Alice I'm changing, don't come in." I yelled down the hall.

"Got it Bella." I closed the door.

"Bella what are you doing?"

"Tempting you."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ohhhh and she stops the chapter where it is.... what are the people going to do!!! :O! What a catastrify! I don't think that's how you spellm that but I really don't care at the moment xD**

**I know that right now it seems as if I don't, but I love you all keep up the reviews and I shall post what happens between Bella and Edward. Ohh and how about what happen during Bella and Mike's date, ohhhh you people are gunns wanna know about that!!!!**

**I want reviews people.... STAT! xD 3**

**Love you**

**Mychayla 3**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5!

**Previously with Saving Bella!**

**"Oh God, do you have to do that?" He groaned walking towards me.**

**"Do what?" I asked confused.**

**It was obvious he had just gotten up. His hair was messier then usual and he wore nothing but flannel pajama pants. He stopped when he stood right in front of me. I had to lift my head to look him straight in the eye. I wouldn't loose my cool this time.**

**"Bite your lip. It's really turning me on and I don't think my sister would enjoy it if I kissed you in her room."**

**I smiled sweetly up at him, getting major guts from somewhere and said "What, do you mean bite my lip like this." I grazed my teeth over my bottom lip and Edward groaned again.**

**"Yes like that."**

**"Hmm, well maybe you want to do it then." I stepped closer to him, till we were chest to chin. I lifted my head and looked at him through my eyelashes.**

**"Don't tempt me so Bella." **

**I placed my hands against his chest and found his heart racing. Smiling a pulled away and sauntered over to the door to yell out at Alice who was still talking to Carlisle.**

**"Alice I'm changing, don't come in." I yelled down the hall.**

**"Got it Bella." I closed the door.**

**"Bella what are you doing?"**

**"Tempting you."**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I smiled at Edward's blank face and stepped closer to him. I felt highly uncomfortable being around him in my under garments, but a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do. Standing in front of him, I placed my hand back on his chest. His heart was still racing, as was mine. Looking up at him through my eye lashes I bit my lip again. His breath came heavy. Smiling seductively, I went up on my tip toes until our lips were a whisper away.

"How badly am I turning you on?" I whispered.

"Bad." He whispered back, his warm breath floated over my face.

His hand skimmed up my side and I shivered, smile still in place. Just as he started to close the gap between us, I danced away from him.

"You'll have to do much better then that. You may want to hurry to, because I still have to get dressed." I picked up the tank top as I talked to him over my shoulder.

On his face was the highly male grin again, I bit my lip and he groaned again. Smiling I started to put on the tank top. His hands were pulling it away before it was even over my head.

"I quite like the way you are dressed right now." Before I could dance away again his lips were on mine.

They whispered softly together, and I couldn't pull away. His hands stayed on my hips, as he knew my back still hurt, and pulled me closer to him. Instinctively my arms wrapped around his neck, and pulled him further down to my level. He bit my lip and pulled away slightly.

"Hmm, I think it's better if I bit that lip from now on." He whispered to me and crushed his lips to mine again.

Soft as a feather his arms wrapped around me. I was too deep into the kiss to notice the pain that I'm sure was zinging through me.

"Bella hurry up, we have to go soon."

I pulled away and groaned I was highly enjoying myself.

"One sec Alice, almost done." I breathed heavily as Edwards lips made their way down my neck.

"What's wrong Bella? Why are you breathing so hard?"

"Umm…" Edward chuckled as his lips roamed over my collar bone, my breath hitched.

"Bella don't tell me you snuck Mike in there before you guys already went on your date?"

Edward pulled away and looked at me. Many emotions flashed through his eyes in that second. Hurt, pain, anger, hatred, he settled for anger, but I could still see the hurt etched into the hard plains of his face.

"Alice agreed to it, I never -."

"I don't want to hear it Isabella." He cut me off in an intense whisper.

"Edward don't. It's just a date, I don't even -."

"I said I don't want to hear it."

He walked away from me then and through Alice's bathroom to go through that into that hall. I quickly got dressed and opened the door for Alice. She smiled at me, in her coy way and I smiled back, so she didn't notice how much pain I was in. This time it wasn't because of my back. The little tug under my heart was back, and I wanted so badly to explain everything to Edward, but I listened to well for my own good and stayed away from him for the rest of the day.

It wasn't until I walked down the Cullen's stair case with the dress that Alice had picked out on and a small silver clutch in my hand, that I saw Edward. He sat on the couch with his eyes on the TV. ESPN was on. My heart tugged again, but I walked right past him, to sit on the opposite couch and wait for Mike. I felt his eyes on me but I didn't look over at him. I wanted him to know that he hurt me, but then again isn't that what he wanted me to know. I let my eyes slide slightly to the left and look at him. He looked sad, and he looked at me, his eyes roaming over my body. I shut my eyes and gritted my teeth, he wouldn't get to me and I sure as hell wouldn't let him.

The door bell rand and I made a small smile creep onto my face. Getting up I walked over to the door to open it for Mike. I smiled when I saw him, holding my disgust inside, and took my coat off the hook.

"Alice I wont be back after I have to go home or Charlie will have a fit."

Understanding was in Alice's eyes as she walked around the corner. Edward sat at the couch his eyes no longer on me or the TV but on Mike, his total disgust was showing straight through.

"Ready Bella?" Mike asked placing his hand on my waist after I had on my coat. Edward's eyes blazed with fire.

"Yeah, let's go." I smiled at Mike and we walked out of the Cullen house, me repressing a shudder as his fingers rubbed small circles on my hip. Edward looked as though he wanted to rip Mike's head off when I glanced back at Alice who still sat in the door way, a victorious smile on her face.

I sure as hell wouldn't let him get to me.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Bum bum bum buuuuuuuuuuuuum. Poor Edward, poor Bella. What happens during the date, does it go well or does it go bad? What happens to Bella when she goes home. You'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out.**

**Come on people 12 reviews I want between 15 and 20 before the next chapter goes up.**

**Love you all (L)**

**Mychayla (L)**


	6. Chapter 6

**If you guys love me you will check out my other story GO! It's not as good as this one but it's okay :P THANKS!!! (L) I appreciate all the reviews too people I LIKE IT! KEEP IT UP!!!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 6!

Mike's car was old, and not very comfortable, but he kept up a constant stream of conversation. It was annoying, but I made him think I was having fun. I laughed at all his idiotic jokes and such. I was having the worst night of my life, and there were a lot of bad nights.

We went to a restaurant and I ended up having to pay because he "forgot his wallet in his other pants" God I wanted to hurt him, but being me I was above violence.

"I had a nice night Bella." He said to me as he walked me to the front door of my house. "And thanks for paying, I'll give you that back when I find my wallet."

"It's no problem Mike." I faked a smile. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." And dashed inside before he could kiss me.

"Bella where the hell have you been?!" Charlie called from the living room in a drunken slur.

I shuddered and walked into the room. He had the TV on some form of a sports game, empty beer bottles and half a bottle of rye sat all around his recliner. I repressed a shudder. Charlie had an evil grin on his face as he looked me up and down.

"Well don't we look pretty? Now I asked you a question, and by God child you better answer it."

"I was on a date sir, with Mike Newton. Sorry I didn't come home straight away and tell you. Alice wanted to get me ready, and well you know how she is."

"That's the pretty little pixie like girl right?" I nodded at Charlie's question. "Like to get me a piece of that." He mumbled but I still heard him.

"You leave Alice alone!" I shouted at him, and then clamped my hand over my mouth.

"Don't you be telling me what to do young lady. I'm the boss around here." He slapped me. "And you'll do what I want when I want and how I want it. Now get your ass up the stairs. I'll be up soon." He slapped me again when I didn't move. "I said GO!" I ran."

I didn't know what he was going to do. He always just pulled the belt out where we were and slapped me around. I had never been sent upstairs and told to wait for him. I sat on my bed a shuddered as an idea ran through my head. "Like to get me a piece of that." He had said. That means he was horny and because I was the only thing around. I started to cry when he loud drunken feet sounded on the stairs. He was going to have a piece of me. As fast as I could I tried to open the window and climb out. I was almost out when a hand clamped hard and strong around my ankle.

"Where do you think you're going?" Charlie's slurred voice came from behind me as he pulled me back into the room. "Have to get a lock on that wont we? Such a pretty little dress, to bad it won't be in one piece when I'm done." He had the bottle of rye in his hand, and it was only a quarter full now.

"Please don't. I'll do anything, just don't please." I pleaded with him as he tore at my clothing, and cried the whole time he rapped me.

When he was finished he zipped up his pants and walked out with a smile on his face.

"Most fun I've had in years." He said as he walked out of my room, leaving me on the floor shuddering and crying.

Slowly testing myself, I got up off the floor and looked at the dress. It was in shreds as Charlie had said it would be. I let another shudder ripple through my body. I had to get away. The beating I could take, but rape I couldn't and wouldn't take. My whole body throbbed in one steady motion as my heart ragged. My tears turned into anger, and then softened into sadness again. I didn't want to loose Charlie he was the only family I had left and I couldn't loose him. I cried as I pulled on sweat pants and I t-shirt. I would get out of the house and stay away from Charlie until things blew over. Until I was old enough to live on my own. Climbing out the window and wincing from pain, I grunted when I hit the ground, and instantly called Alice. The next thing I knew she was speeding down the street and came to a squealed stop right in front of my house. Charlie looked out the window and I waved bye at him. Alice gave him the finger, and he looked angry beyond belief.

"I don't care what you say Bella, we are filing an abuse report ASAP, and that man is going to jail." I looked over at Alice with pleading eyes and she sighed. "Please Bella, I didn't like seeing you beaten and battered and I sure as hell will not take him rapping you, you either call the police and file an abuse and rape report or you can go back home."

"I have no other family Alice, if I did do you not think I would have already. I'm not old enough to live on my own, so I'll be sent to an orphanage. I would much rather stay in Forks. Alice please don't do this to me." I started crying again and the angered look on Alice's face faded into pity.

"Okay, okay. My parents would be more then happy to let you stay for a while. Anyway on a happier note, how did the date with Mike go?"

"Oh don't get me started on that. Happy note my ass."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ohh boy ohh boy! Man I am evil. Poor Bella can a I get a little sign that says AWEH and make the whole crowd do it like they do on those thingymabober shows xD Ohh man I make myself laugh.**

**Just a little FYI the whole thingy with Bella's dad isn't done yet! There is still more to come. And what happens the next day at school. What happens when Bella runs into Mike and what happens when Bella runs into Edward! OHH BOY OHH BOY!!! Lot's of good stuff in store!**

**Review people like it's your only life sorce!!!!**

**Love you all (L)**

**Mychayla (L)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ohh boy, oh boy. Intence last chapter. Let's see if I can tone it down a bit for a little while. Keep it on the light side until my evilness comes back..... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 7!

Alice set up the guest room for me, put clean sheets down and fluffed the pillows. When I came out of the shower, she sat on the edge of the bed, tears rolling down her face.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked and quickly made my way to her side.

"I hate seeing you hurt Bella. Please I don't want to see you hurt anymore." She sobbed into my shoulder as I pulled her close.

She was my best friend and I usually would do anything to make her happy, but putting Charlie away wasn't one of the things I could do.

"Shh, Alice it's okay. I'm staying here remember, he can't hurt my while I'm here. Your father would have a fit." I chuckled at the sight of seeing Carlisle through Charlie flat on his butt. "He would probably do one of those Kung Foo moves he does so well and have him flat on his butt within 5 seconds flat."

Alice giggled as she pulled away and scrubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. She had a small smile on her face.

"See no so bad." I whipped away a tear that had escaped.

"Oh man I would love to see Charlie fall on his butt." She giggled again, and then her eyes lit up in excitement. "Oh my gosh Bella. Your staying here, do you k now what this means?" She asked bouncing slightly on the bed. My face went blank.

"Ohh no Alice, please no. I think I have had enough torture for one night." She stopped bouncing and glared at me.

"That's not something to joke about."

"I was just kidding chill."

Alice rolled her eyes and got off the bed.

"Dad says you need sleep so I'll leave you to it. Night Bella."

She walked out of the room and lightly shut the door behind her. Crawling up the bed I went under the covers and turned out the lamp. I relished in the quietness of the dark. Back at Charlie's it was always loud. I rolled over onto my side. I had taken refuge at the Cullen's before, but that was when mom had died and I didn't want to be in the house anymore. Sighing I rolled over again. A small amount of light flashed over my face and I instantly sat up, and then groaned in pain as my muscles protested.

"Sorry did I wake you?" Carlisle's soft voice came from the door way.

"No, I was awake, you just startled me."

"Sorry dear. I have some tea I would like you to drink before you go to sleep and some pain killers. I know you're in pain right now it's etched across your face."

"Thanks Carlisle, it's very sweet of you and Esme to allow me to stay here. I have no way to thank you, so I'm just going to say thanks a lot."

Carlisle chuckled as he leaned in and kissed the top of my head. "You have been like a sister to Alice, meaning you are like a daughter to Esme and I. We would do anything and everything in our power to help you." He got off the bed instructing me to drink the tea slowly and walked out of the room after turning on a bed side table lamp.

Drinking the tea slowly, I thought of the last time I had been happy, really truly happy with my life and family. Mom had been alive, it was the day before the accident and I was helping her in the garden. If you had told me that day that my life would change within the next twenty four hours to my worst night mare I would have laughed in your face and walked away. Charlie had come home with roses in his hands and kissed both my head and mom's as he walked into the house. Smiling mom had told me to look away and pulled Charlie down for a much longer kiss then what he was expecting. I smiled at the memory. It would always be one of my most happy ones, and I would keep that memory in my mind as I fell asleep that night so I didn't have night mares.

Finishing the tea I placed it back on the tray it had been brought into the room on and took the pain killers. After a few moments the pain killers made my head feel funny and tired. Slowly lowering myself to the pillows I fell asleep with the lights on and the sound of an owl hooting outside the window.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Well that was boring... Yea I know. But you have to have the boring chapters to have the intence chapters man. Gotta work up the mojo! Next chapter will be a bit of a half and half. **

**I WANT REVIEWS PEOPLE! Next chapter doesn't go up till I have at least 30 people sorry!!**

**Love you all! (L)**

**Mychayla (L)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I feel kinda of nice today, so I'm going to be nice and give you the next chapter even though you guys didn't hit the thrity mark, in my brain I made 29 look like 30 so you are all safe. NEXT TIME I WONT BE SO MUCH OF A SOFTY!**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 8!

Waking up for school was the most painful thing I had ever done. My whole body ached and throbbed. Groaning I decided it was best just to stay in bed for the rest of the day, but it seemed as though Alice had other plans. How she had so much energy in the morning was beyond me, but then again she always had energy. She bounced into the room twirling in circles until she landed on the bed. I groaned again and pulled the covers over my face. I was so not ready for this.

"Up, up, up, it's time to get up!" Alice sang out as she pulled the blankets from the bed.

I shivered as the cold that surrounded the outside of the warm blankets hit my exposed skin. Alice giggled and started jumping up and down on the bed.

"Get up get up get up!" She yelled at me.

"Fine, I'm up okay. God child would you stop it's only," I looked at the digital clock beside the bed. "seven o-clock. Five more minutes Alice please?" I pulled the blankets out of her hands and wrapped myself in them.

"Hmm, let me think about that one," She paused for no less then a second. "NOPE! Now get your skinny little butt out of bed before I kick it."

Groaning I rolled out knowing she would kick me if I didn't. I stood up and stretched, groaning in pain as my muscles protested again. Alice jumped off the bed and stood in front of me, bouncing on the spot. I put my hands on her shoulders to stop her, but my plan didn't work out to well.

"Mom has breakfast in the oven. We get muffins! Then we have to get you dressed. Oh boy I'm going to have fun with this. Take a shower and be downstairs within 15 minutes Bella." She called the last part over her shoulder as she danced out of the room.

Mumbling under my breath about how it should be a crime to wake someone up so early, I grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom. Head hung, feet dragging, and eyes half closed I didn't notice Edward walking in my direction until I came face to chest with him. Stumbling I almost fell over, but Edward caught me and pulled me into his arms.

"Careful there sleepy head." He chuckled.

"Yea careful yourself Bub." I said pulling out of his arms. "I have 15 minutes to shower, if you'll excuse me I would like to make the best of them."

Open mouthed and staring in my direction, I left Edward out in the hall and closed the bathroom door in his face. Sighing as the warm water hit my skin, I relaxed. The water soothed and un-knotted all my knotted muscles as I lathered the soap all over my body. Awake and content, I pulled the shower curtain away enough to grab my towel. It was handed to me. I stuck my face out and saw Edward grinning as he sat on the lid of the toilet.

"I never knew you could sing Bella."

"Yea well I try to keep that tid bit of information to myself. Now as I said before if you'll excuse me and get out of the bathroom before I blow my top!" All my muscles knotted again.

"Well you're the one who said you wanted to make the most of your 15 minutes so thats what I allowed." He smiled at me as he walked out of the bathroom.

Angry beyond belief I locked the door and started to dry off and put cream on my body. I pulled on the robe that Alice had given me the night before and walked out the door. Edward wasn't in sight so I breathed a sigh of relief and walked down the stairs to see what kind of muffins Esme had made for breakfast. Once on the bottom step I could smell them, there was chocolate chip, and blueberry I guessed. My thoughts were proven correct as I walked into the kitchen. Edward wasn't there either. Satisfied I grabbed a muffin and sat down beside Alice.

Alice finally picked out what I should wear after about a half an hour of rooting through her closet. We were in her car now, driving towards the school. Oh today was going to be a majorly amazing day, I thought sarcastically to myself. Alice had the radio on full blast and was singing along with it, Her voice somehow loud enough to tinkle above the extreme guitar riff. I sat just bobbing my head along leaving the singing up to Alice.

Today at Forks high school was going to be a hard one. Not just because of what I endured the night before, but because of the date with Mike, because Edward was all of a sudden happy with me again and now I was pissed him. Sighing I stepped out of the car with my bag in hand. It was cold but Alice for some reason was stupid enough to dress me in a mini jean skirt and a tank top with a small cardigan. Yes it was cute, but I was cold. Edward stood on the side walk beside the school talking to Mike, his face was a mask of hate as he glared a him.

"Listen dude, I don't want to fight with you so chill, I didn't do anything to her last night."

"Sure Mike. What ever." Edward said sarcastically, and stopped talking as soon as Alice and I came into his view.

"Hey Mike, mind if I borrow Edward for a second?" I asked and pulled him away not waiting for the answer. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" I asked poking Edward in the chest when we were far enough not to be within hear distance of Mike.

"Talking to Mike what does it look like?"

"Oh don't you fool with me Edward, I'm not as stupid as you think. Mike and I did nothing but go out to dinner and a movie last night, so chill your ass down before I dump ice all over it to help you."

I started to stalk away from him, when his hand came hard around my wrist. I tried to yank it free, but he was stronger then I was.

"Let go of me Edward." I said through my teeth. "I think I have been man handled enough for one life time don't you."

He didn't say anything, he just yanked me back and into his arms. I struggled until I saw the way he was looking at me. Like I was the only person left on the earth. It softened me a little, but I was angry with him.

"Edward please let go."

He said nothing still, just stroked a finger along the side of my face. My whole body went ridged and then relaxed. My arms went around his neck and my face into his chest as I let the tears of a thousand beatings wrack through my body. Edward plucked me up off the ground like I was nothing but a feather. He carried me to his car and sat down in the passenger seat pulling me into his lap. Stroking my head he whispered nothings into my ear.

"Edward," I whispered between sniffles. "My father raped me last night."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Edward thought it was Mike who hurt Bella ohh boy was he ever in for a shocker! Sorry to leave it there people but I have to leave it somewhere, keep you coming back for more :P I want to thank you all for your reviews to. Some make me speechless and others make me giddy. I enjoy seeing that you enjoy my work. I will be posting more stories as soon as I get ideas. If you hvae an Idea you would like me to write about, review it and I will work my literary magic!**

**Love you all! (L)**

**Mychayla (L)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Once again people thanks for the the reviews. They mean so much!**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 9!

Edward's body went rigid, I looked up at his face and it was filled with pure rage. I put a hand on his cheek to sooth him, and his eyes went from cold and hard, to warm and hard. He was angry at Charlie that much I could see, but he was to afraid for me to take his anger out on me. Another tear fell from my eye and his fisted hands loosened at my back as he kissed it away.

"I wont let him hurt you again Bella." He said with vengeance hands fisting on my back again. "I wont let him, I promise you Bella I wont let him."

"I trust you." Laying my head on his shoulder I let him sooth me.

"Seriously Dweebward, you gonna hog Bella before I even get a hug?"

I was suddenly pulled out of Edward's arms and into the enthusiast ones of the guy that was like a big brother to me. Emmett had me in the biggest crushing hug I had gotten all year. My breath came out in a gush before I started laughing. Emmett twirled me in a circle, so fast that my feet stuck out straight. My laughter came easy, but as he sat me on my feet, stumbled and clutched his head, I doubled over with laughter, falling on my butt. I sat up after a while and looked around me. Emmett had a huge grin on his face, as usual and was still holding his head, Edward was rolling his eyes, as was Rosalie who stood beside the car. Alice was laughing quietly, with the ever so calm Jasper holding onto her waist.

This is your family, I thought to myself smiling slightly as my eyes touched all of there face.

"Okay Emmett, you put me down here so you can help me up." I stuck out my hand and he clutched it, pulling me to my feet.

We walked as a unit towards our classes eventually one of us splitting off to go to his or her designated room. When it was just Emmett and I walking down the hall, he swung an arm around my shoulders. I looked up at him and saw his ever present grin.

"So what's up Kiddo?" He asked me.

"Mehh, same old I guess."

"How's it going with Charlie?" He smile disappeared for a second, and I couldn't help the tear that fell form my eye. Thank god for water proof make-up "That bad eh? Well you can come chill at my place anytime you want Kiddo." He kissed my head lightly then walked into his own classroom as I did mine.

After about a half an hour the secretary's voice came over the intercom.

"Mr. Mason, could you please send Isabella Swan to the office. Her father is here to pick her up."

My father? I thought, shouldn't he be at home past out drunk or at work? Then I remembered that today was Thursday. He always had Thursdays off because that was the day Mom died. I took a deep breath of air and picked my bag up from the floor. I walked as slowly as possible down the halls of the school, to draw out more time. I looked into each and every one of my friends classes, but Emmett was asleep, Edward was to intent on what the teacher was saying as was Jasper, Alice was painting her nails, and Rosalie was touching up her make-up. Alone I thought to myself. I'm going to endure whatever it was Charlie had planned alone. I wouldn't be able to tell them where I was or what happened to me. I hopped the bell would ring so they would come out of their classes and get me away as soon as possible, but I knew there was still forty five minutes left in class.

I opened the office door slowly. Charlie stood with his back to me leaning over the desk talking to Ms. Cope. She looked flustered her, her face slightly blushed, as she laughed. Sick, sick man I thought to myself. Buying myself more time, I moved silently to sit in one of the chairs that were more out of view, but I didn't get that long. Ms. Cope turned around in her chair to grab some papers and saw me.

"Oh Isabella dear. Have you been sitting there the whole time?" She asked.

"No Ms. Cope, I just came in. You two were having a conversation and I was raised not to interrupt." I gave her my best smile, while pleading her with my eyes to say I wasn't allowed to leave.

"Well dear it seems you have dentist appointment your father forgot about."

Turning to my father I said. "Is that so."

"Yes Bells now lets go before we are late." He used my old nick name.

Grabbing my arm he pulled me out into the hall. Alice was just coming out of the bathroom.

"Alice!" I called and Charlie gripped my arm tighter. "Ouch that hurts let go! I can walk by myself."

"Bella! Charlie either you let go or you'll get what I wanted to give you a long time ago." Alice threatened her eyes flashing.

"And what's that sweetheart a kiss." Charlie held out his cheek.

Alice slapped it then kicked him where it hurts.

"No that, slim ball. Quick Bella we have to run."

Alice and I ran as fast as we could. I don't know how we ran so fast seeing as we were in heels, but we made it to the car just as Charlie stumbled out of the school.

"Isabella Marie Swan you get your scrawny little ass back here now before I find it and hit it so hard you wont be able to sit down for the rest of your life!" Alice rolled up the windows so I didn't hear the rest of it.

Speeding away from the school, we went straight to the hospital, and Carlisle. Little did we know that Charlie followed not to far behind, but far enough not to be seen.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ohh boy. Ohh man. OHH BOY OHH MAN OHH BOY OHH MAN! THAT WAS MAJORLY INTENSE! Charlie is still following them thought! Ohh what happens there! Find out soon my friends all you have to do is keep reviewing :D!**

**Love you all so much it hurts (L)**

**Mychayla (L)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the scare people, I just thought that it would be the most amazing way to keep you coming back for more. Charlie is following them :O What happenes next! Read and find out my little Minions!!**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 10!

We came to a screeching halt in front of the hospital. Alice parked illegally and we ran straight for the huge building that saved peoples lives, I hopped it would save mine today. People looked at us as we ran down the halls, and into Carlisle's office. He sat at his desk patiently typing at the computer, but when Alice and I burst through the door, he reeled around and his face went from awe struck to anger.

"Alice, why aren't you in school, as well with you Bella."

I bent over to catch my breath and Alice told the story. Carlisle's face was angered for another reason now.

"Bella, go sit in one of the chairs outside my office, I need to speak with Alice, then we will see what needs to be done."

I nodded breath still not there, and walked out of the room. Sitting in one of the chairs I let my head fall back against the wall. I could hear faint murmurers from inside the office and the whispers of the nurses who walked past me. They had obviously never seen a teenager in fear before, and that really bothered me, because if they worked in the emergency wing, wouldn't there be frightened teenagers coming in and out almost 24/7. I let the thought leave my mind and tried to relax. We had made it here safe, no trace of Charlie. He wasn't going to bug us anymore, this was just a precaution. A small smile crept onto my face. He had almost had me, but for once I had gotten away.

I rubbed my arm where his fingers had tightened until he cut of my blood circulation. I would have bruises, but that was about it, nothing bad. The welts on my back were healing, and I had nothing to worry about anymore, not now that the Cullen's were on red alert. It didn't bother me when I heard large feet being dragged across the ground in a drunken way. This was a hospital, and the emergency wing at that, it was probably somebody with an emergency. But when hands clamped over the same spot they had been on my arm before, my eyes shot open.

"No, you can't be here, I, we, we got away, Alice and the whole. No, you can't, no."

"Say one more word Bells and I'll blow the top off one of your little friends and each time you speak another one will go." He whispered menecingly. "Now get up and start walking, I don't want any trouble from you, you will do as I say when I say it, and if you don't, well you'll figure out the punishment for that soon. Nobody runs away from Charlie Swan, and certainly not his own daughter."

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Alice POV!

"Don't worry Alice, we'll make sure she is okay."

I smiled up at my father knowing he was right. Kissing him on the cheek I went out of his office to grab Bella and go home as I was told to do. The panic came fast and hard when I saw that she no longer sat in one of the chairs. It's okay Alice, she probably just went to the bathroom, sit down and wait for a while, she'll be back. But even my own thoughts couldn't convince me. I had known someone was following me, but I had hopped it was Edward. Now that I thought about it, I knew it was unlikely.

"Dad, Bella's gone." I ran back into dad's office heart pounding, fear, cold as ice encirling it.

"She probably just went to the bathroom Alice calm down okay."

"No dad, she's gone. Someone followed us here and, I had known it was Charlie, but I tried to convince myself that it wasn't. Dad, Charlie has Bella again, and because of what I stupidly did in the school, he is going to hurt her even more. Dad he has her." The tears started to flow down my cheeks as the panic bubbled up.

"Mary call the police, we have a possible threat to a teenage child who goes by the name of Isabella Swan."

"Charlie's kid, wasn't she just sitting there? Yes she was, and Charlie came in and took her away."

So I was right Charlie did have her. I couldn't believe I had even let her out of my sights. She should have stayed in the office while I talked to dad, we should have at least had the door open. I couldn't believe myself, the reason Bella was gone was because of me. More tears fell and Carlisle pulled me into a hug as he told Mary what had to be done and about how Charlie had abused Bella. I cried even more thinking about how I had never been able to save Bella then either. I was such a failure as a friend. Not to mention that Edward was going to kill me.

The police eventually showed up and took our statements. They would check the house first, but something told me that Charlie didn't have here there. Or if he did, he had her in one of those secret rooms that could be found all over that house. I pulled myself together when Edward, Jasper and Emmett burst into the hospital. Rosalie was parking the car. I ran to Jasper and he pulled into his arms. Edward was angry, but I could see he didn't think it was my fault, he was to scared for Bella to blame anybody.

Why hadn't Bella just told the police before, this would have never of happened. Mom and dad would have fostered her, that much I knew and she never would have had to hurt. But Bella was stubborn and didn't know when something had to stop and when it had to begin. I clung to Jasper as if he were my life line. Rosalie came walking into the hospital, she was worried, but because she wasn't the biggest Bella fan, she wasn't going to let it show.

My heart pounded, I was scared beyond belief. Bella could be anywhere, and we didn't know what was happening to her. There was nothing we could do but wait, wait until the police found her and wait until they took Charlie in. I just hopped it would be sooner then later.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**OMFG! CHARLIE AND BELLA AND ALICE AND CARLISLE! Ohh man I think I'm going to faint. This is INTENSE. Charlie has Bella, taken her god knows where (well I know but you don't :P) And is doign god knows what (Once again I know but you don't :P) Ohhhhhhhhhhhh BOY! Wow, even my heart is going off like a rocket and I'm the one who wrote the god damned thing!**

**REVIEW PEOPLE You know you wanna**

**Love you all even though you may think I don't (L)**

**Mychayla (L)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sure you were all pissed at the fact that I left the last chapter off where I did, but I had an awful case of writers block. I hate it when that happens. Anyway, it took me forever to figure out how to write this chapter. And well I DID IT! So read away my little minions! Enjoy (L)**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 11!

**Edwards POV!!**

Bella, not Bella. She's gone. I only just got her and she's goe. I was going to kill that man. Rip him to shreds and burn the pieces. Whoa Edward, I thought to myself, descriptive enough? Shaking my head, I began pacing again.

It had been over five hours since Bella had last been seen. Over five hours of torture that, that man who called himself her father was putting her through. I had seen Bella after beatings before, it was awful. Her body marked with cuts, welts,bruises, burns and so many different things. Her father was a sick man, and he could have her anywhere. He could have gotten her out of the town by now, had her half way across the country, we may never find her. The police had already gone through her house with the help of Alice showing them all the little rooms that were hidden inside the basement and in linen closets. Nothing, there had been nothing. Not one trace, not one clue of where he could have taken her.

"Where are you Bella?" I asked out loud, hand pressed against the window of the living room wall as peered out into the loom.

"We'll find her Edward." Alice came up and wrapped her small arms around my waist, I hugged her close.

The police were now going through the one motel that was in Forks, we would know if anything was there soon. I prayed, something I had never done before, that Bella would be okay, that she would be found, alive. I shut my eyes tight and held Alice closer. I couldn't think that he would kill her. If I did I would go even crazier then I was already. I had to think, where would he have taken her? If they weren't at her house, weren't in the motel, though that wasn't confirmed yet, where else could he have taken her.

The forest.

It dawned on me like a flash of lighting, burning as it gave hope. The things he could do to her there, where nobody would hear. The hope turned into dispare as the phone began to ring. I Alice let go so she could pick it up.

"Hello," She paused to listen. "Yes we didn't believe she would be, thank you."She paused to listen again. "Yes thank you very much." She hung up and turned towards me. "That was the police, they said that she wasn't found in the motel, no trace of anything. They said that they were going to come by and ask us some more questions, then they were going to put in a missing persons report."

I nodded not able to do much more. When they got here I would tell them of my theory, they would look and she would be found. Everything would be okay. I would be able to hold her again. The phone rang again shrill and demanding. Alice had gone up stairs, so I walked over to pick it up.

"Hello."

"Edward, he knows your looking for me," She screamed and someone in the back ground said. 'Tell him what I told you to say or I'll make your life an even bigger hell then it is right now'.

"Bella, Bella tell me where you are, please!"

"I can't, You have to stop looking or else. I will show up again when the time is right. Now leave me the hell alone." She said into the phone, it sounded as if she was crying. "Save me Edward please save me." She whispered the last bit before I heard her scream again and a 'Why you little...' the phone cut off.

Shocked, I let the phone drop from my hand. Emmett came out of the kitchen with his mouth full of food and saw me.

"Yo Dweebward, what's wrong?"

"She called, she called and Charlie is hurting her. She screamed Emmett, Then she said 'Save me Edward please save me.' I have to help her, Emmett but I don't know what to do."

I dropped to the floor my face in my hands as I finally let the tears I wouldn't before, corse through my body. I had heard her scream in pain, I had heard it. I had never heard her scream like that. She sounded so helpless. I had to find her. The tears stopped and when I got up, Emmett stood still, shocked. I would go out into the forest alone, well not alone, I would ask Emmett and Jasper to go with me. She had been in the forest just as I had suspected. I had heard the birds chirping, the wind blowing, as Bella screamed in pain.

"Emmett I have to help her, I have to find her. And you and Jasper are going to help me." Jasper came out of the bathroom just as I said that.

"Help you with what Edward?" He asked.

"Follow me.

I walked towards the stairs that led to the basement. Dad hunted regularly and had rifles galore in a locked case in the basement. Walking up to it, I found the key he always had hidden above the case, and unlocked it. Pulling out three guns, I handed one to each of my friends, we all knew how to shoot one, Carlisle had taken each of us hunting before. I picked up three boxes of bullets and handed those out to. Locking the case again, I loaded the gun. It made a satisfying noise.

"Let's go hunting boys."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I quite like the "let's go hunting boys." line, I can see the way Edward's face would look as he said it. AHHHH! AMAZING! He walways looks amazing :D! So she is in the forest. Edward was right. Charlie is alredy beating her, and by the looks of it, she might not be alive by the time Edward, Emmett and Jasper show up. THAT IS NOT A HINT! It's an idea I have been toying with. Review your ideas. Do you want Bella to live or should she die and be with her Mommy??? Review and tell me. I will see what one gets the most votes within the rest of the day and tomorrow morning, which ever one has the most votes will be the outcome of Bella's life.**

**HER LIFE IS IN YOUR HANDS PEOPLE!**

**Love you all (L)**

**Mychayla(L)**


	12. Chapter 12

**OHH MAN OHH MAN! Your votes have all been cast and the results will be shown withing the next few chapters. You all might want to have blanky and maybe a pillow close for the next few chapters though. They are kind of INTENSE you know what I mean. It's the climax of the story, of course there is going to be intenseness! WELL I will let you get on with the reading process! Read my little minions READ! :D**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 12!

Leg broken, possibly collar bone as well, maybe a rib or two. The belt came hard and fast over my back, I heard the sound of the wind whooshing past it, but all feeling in my back was gone. Major amount of blood loss. I was trying to calculate how bad I was, if Edward or anybody did find me, whether of not I would be able to have a shot at life again. My head wasn't very clear, everything a little misty. I could hear Charlie's drunken voice, and I could hear the contents of the bottle he held sloshing around. He kicked me so I would roll over onto my back, I felt that, and it hurt, I screamed out in pain, the tears flowing faster.

"You going to go see your mother soon Bella. Tell her I say hi. But not yet, I'm not done having fun."

Hadn't I had enough? I hurt in a thousand different places, in a thousand different ways. I felt as Charlie brought his burning cigar to my arm. I groaned, it hurt but I wouldn't show him how much. I dragged me across the ground and I felt as sticks lodged themselves into my skin, I groaned again. He propped me up against a tree. Laughing I heard him walk away, and fall to the ground.

"Let's let you rest up a bit. You look kinda tired there Bells." He laughed. The next thing I heard was his loud drunken snore.

I tried so hard, and it hurt so much, but I couldn't get myself to move. Not an inch. I didn't have control of my body anymore. Somethings wrong with your back. It dawned on me then that Charlie very well could kill me and I wouldn't be able to stop him. When he had said I would be able to go back soon, he meant that I would go back dead, so everybody could see. I wanted to see Edward one last time before I died. Please God, I thought, if you are real, let me see him one more time before I died. I closed my eyes hoping it would help take away some of the pain. I blacked out. I couldn't feel myself anymore. I could hear everything though, so I wouldn't call it a back out. But when I tried to open my eyes all I saw was a misty dark grey light. When I tried to speak, there was nothing. I couldn't move my body. What's wrong with me! My body went into immediate panic. I felt my heart race and heard my breath come heavy. I had read enough books, and watched enough movies to know what was going on right now. I was in a coma.

The word coma rang in my head, echoed, as panic turned into despair. I could be in a coma for the rest of my life, never to see any of those I loved again. Emmett, sweet, lovable, funny Emmett. He was like my big brother, always there for me. Jasper, always so calm, always so gentle. Rosalie, well there wasn't much to say about her, she didn't like me much, but she was family non the least. Alice, by best friend since we were little, happy, bubbly, always ready for action Alice. God I would miss her, she was my sister in more ways then one. And Edward. How it hurt to think his name, but Edward, I would miss just as much as Alice. I wanted to cry, so badly I wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn't come to my eyes.

"Bella, Bella where are you!"

Edward! I felt myself sigh. But I wasn't able to yell and tell him I was over here. I wanted so badly to scream for him, and I tried, but it wouldn't compute with my body. I heard Charlie stumble and get up.

"Who goes there?" I heard him call out, smart, you really do become stupid when your drunk.

"Charlie? Why I otta!" I heard what sounded like a gun being loaded, and I felt my heart lurch.

Don't shoot him please don't shoot him! I thought, Not Edward please not Edward. I heard feet come towards me and someone open my eyes.

"What did you do to her, you son of a-."

"Watch your language Dweebward." Emmett!?

"I'll kill you right now, I swear Charlie I will, now what in the hell did you do to her?"

"A little of this, a little of that." I heard Charlie chuckle. "She's a great amount of fun, if you catch my drift."

"Your a sick, sick man Charlie. Jasper can you see what you can do for her while I tie up Charlie?"

"Sure thing." Jasper didn't sound so calm, and that's as far as I got before I did black out.

I saw it, what everybody describes as the tunnel. I saw my mother standing at the end with her arms wide open, and I couldn't help but run and fling myself into her them.

"Mom! Ohh God I've missed you." I held her tight and she laughed.

"I've always been with you Bella, in your heart."

I held her close, she was the only good memory I had with my family. I was a mamma's girl, and always had been. I cried and she pulled me close stroking my head. I would finally get to be happy, I would be with my mom.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**DON'T HATE ME! I'M NOT DONE YET! DON'T HATE ME! As I said before the results of the votes will come within the next few chapters! THIS ISN'T IT QUITE YET! DON'T HATE ME! I couldn't help myself, I like leaving the people on cliffys so they can't figure out what happens next! It's what I do! Keeps the people coming back for more! REVIEW PEOPLE!**

**I know you may not love me right now! BUT I STILL LOVE YOU ALL! (L)**

**Mychayla (L)**


	13. Chapter 13

**So last chapter recap, Bella's down and out. Edward's found her. Bella went through the tunnel and has officially come face to face with the demon that is death. But in her case it really isn't death, it happieness, she's with her mother. What will happen next people? Well if you readyou shall find out.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 13!

**Edwards POV!**

I held Charlie at gun point, the smirk he held on his face told me he was both drunk and had something up his sleeve. I wouldn't take my eyes off him. Bella was propped up against a tree where I presumed that Charlie had put her, Jasper was looking over her now. Emmett and I would be able to take care of him until, he was finished.

"Edward," very panicked Jasper called. He was never outside of his intense calm. "I lost her pulse, Edward I lost Bella's pulse." I looked away from Charlie cursing the oath I had made about not doing so.

I ran over to Bella, she lay lifelessly up against the tree.

"No, Bella, no you can't go. Please come back Bella. I love you please come back."

"Love," Charlie scoffed from behind me. "Your but a boy, you don't know the meaning of the word love."

Taking deep breaths I ignored him and asked Emmett to take care of him. All I heard was a loud whack and Charlie shut up. I was sure that Emmett took care of him the best way he knew, a nice left hook usually did the job. But I let it slip my mind, I had to focus on Bella.

"Jasper, Emmett, do what you can with Charlie I have to get her to a hospital, and quickly." As I talked I picked Bella up off the ground, if there was something wrong with her back, we would deal with that later, right now I had to keep her alive.

Running through the forest, I leapt over fallen trees, and forest debris that covered the floor of the forest. As I ran all I could think was faster Edward, you're not running fast enough, go faster. My breathing was labored, and my vision wouldn't focus, but I continued to push myself. Get her to the house Edward, you can't run all the way to hospital. My legs were starting to burn, my feet were numb from pounding so hard on the ground, but I continued to run.

I couldn't call out when I reached the front step of the house I could barley move, but I made myself climb the steps to the door. Everyone stopped immediately; the police were still at the house. Their eyes tore from their work and towards me, and the lifeless Bella I held in my arms. I heard their gasps and Alice scream, I knew what they saw, the same thing as I had. Bella's skin was whiter then it ever had been, her body already becoming cold. Her eyes were glossed over and her arms fell limply, lifelessy from her lap.

"Heart stopped, can't breath. Save her." Was all I was able to get out before Bella was taken out of my arms and I dropped to the floor unconscious.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Bum bum bum buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum! Sorry for the short chapter people, but the shorter they are the more intenseness I can fit into them! But now Edward's down and out! WHAT WILL HAPPEN! I ahve no clue who's POV to write the next chapter in so I'm looking forward to your reviews to help me out. I was thinking Alice, but I don't know. HELP ME PEOPLE I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU WANT!**

**Much love to you all (L)**

**Mychayla (L)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A lot of people asked for Carlisle's POV so that's what I did. Sorry it took so long to put up this chapter. I have tendonitis from typing so much and really should even be doing this right now, but if you are all very quiet about it and give lots of reviews then my secret wont get out xD. Read my little minions READ! :D**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 14!

**Carlisle's POV**

I took Bella from Edwards's arms as Esme rushed off to grab a phone. Laying her on the ground I started doing compressions. Alice's scream stopped me and I looked up to see Edward dropping to the ground.

"Alice, breathe deeply and see if he has a pulse now!" I started throwing commands out at everyone.

I started the compressions on Bella again and was happy to see some of the colour come back into her cheeks. Soon the ambulances came and we were loading Bella in. One of the paramedics took over compressions while I ran off to make sure my son was okay.

"He has a pulse dad." Alice's highly frightened voice yelled out at me as I walked back into the house.

"Let's get him to the couch."

On the count of three we lifted Edward and moved him onto the couch. Esme brought out a blanket and covered him, then sat down and put his head in her lap stroking his hair. He was one of her babies and she hated to see him like this. I left them alone, Esme's soft mummers following me as I climbed the stairs to grab my brief case and go to the hospital. As I walked down the stairs Alice stood at the door with her hand on her hips.

"If you are going to the hospital, I'm going with you."

"Fine Alice," I sighed "Let's go. We will be back as soon as possible Esme."

She nodded in my direction and we left the Esme with the police who were stunned quiet. Running to my car Alice and I climbed in and quickly made our way to the hospital. I had already told the paramedics that I would be Bella's doctor and not to let anybody else. We came to a screeching halt in front of the hospital as I parked and raced inside.

"I need to know what room a Miss. Bella Swan is in. I am her doctor." I told Mary at the front desk.

"Room 114 Dr. Cullen."

"Thank you Mary." I yelled over my shoulder as I grabbed my lab coat and raced down the hall with Alice at my side.

We burst into the room and I started asking for her status. She still wasn't breathing by herself. I told them to continue the compressions and I went to get the defibrillator from the hall.

"Clear!" I yelled when it was fully charged.

Her body lifted of the bed as the electrical currents ran through her body. Alice sat in a corner. I heard her tears and asked Nurse Liz to escort her out; she didn't need to see this. She struggled yelling at me, at Bella, but yelling and tears wouldn't help right now. I needed quiet so I could think.

"Clear." I yelled again. Her body lifted and fell back down. "More charge. And clear."

I was determined to save Bella, but at this rate it wouldn't be possible. I wouldn't give up though. I would keep trying. The doctors and nurses that surrounded me knew that I wouldn't and were by my side the whole time as I continued to charge Bella's body. She would be saved.

"Come on Bella; don't die on me you hear. Come back."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Bummmmmm Bummmmmm bummmmm buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum! Okay so a little intence. And short again as I said these chapters would be. Sorry people**

**REVIEWS ARE GOOD FOR THE HUMAN SOUL**

**Love you all (L)**

**Mychayla (L)**


	15. Chapter 15

**How are all my little minions? Good I presume! Well I have something for you even if you don't feel good! IT A BRAN NEW CHAPTER! With theis amazing deal you get to hear Edwards thoughts and read something you never thought would happen! BUY A NEW CHAPTER TODAY! Well you really don't have to buy it the only payment I ask for is that you review like the crazy little people I know you all are. READ MY LITTLE MINIONS READ! (L)**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 15!

**Edwards POV!**

I woke in a haze, my mind was in a blur and I couldn't open my eyes. They felt like hundred ton weights. I heard soft murmuring and a hand stroked my head, my mind instantly went to Bella. It took a lot of energy, but I lifted my hand and clamped it around hers.

"Oh my head, it hurts, what happened?"

"You fainted dear." I shot up, that wasn't Bella's voice. "Edward dear are you okay?"

It was mom, I forced my eyes to open, blinking rapidly to clear the blurred picture. She sat with a smile of sadness on her face, and patted the pillow where my head had been, summoning me to lye back down. I complied and laid my head on her lap.

"Yes, I'm fine. Where is Bella. Last thing I remember was…" I shot up again. "Bella! Where is she? What happened? Where's dad? What about Alice, and Emmett, and Jazz? I left Em and Jazz with Charlie, are they okay?" So many questions ran through my head, but I never gave my mother enough time to answer them. "Where are the police? I need to speak to them, I know where Charlie is? Where is Bella?" I took a deep breath and started to ask more questions, but Moms hand came down around my mouth.

"To answer your first question Bella is at the hospital, and will be there for a while. What happened? You ran back with Bella in your arms. Your father and Alice are both at the hospital. Emmett and Jasper are probably still with Charlie and I saw that you cracked open the gun case meaning they should be fine. The police left and we need to call them so you can tell them where Charlie and the boys are, and as I said before Bella is at the hospital." She removed her hand from my mouth slowly when she finished talking.

Picking up the phone she called the police and explained to them that I was up and a statement could now be taken. I had past out, but why. I searched my head, and went through all the medical training that Dad had been giving me since I was a small child. Loss of oxygen to the brain seemed like the most likely possibility considering I could barely breathe when I reached the house. I didn't remember anything after that. Running my hands over my face I laid back down. My head hurt and my limbs were slightly like jelly. I considered getting up to grab an Advil, but I didn't think my muscles would agree very much with me.

The police knocked on the door a few moments later and I told them where I had found Charlie. They went off into the woods soon after that. They all knew the area well and would be able to find the small clearing with the scenery tips I had given them. My head still throbbed but my muscles didn't feel like they were going to kill me anymore. I got up slowly testing my strength and was happy to see that I could stand without falling over. A little wobbly, yes, but I could stand fine. I took my first experimental step and saw the same results with walking as I had with standing. I was proud of myself when I slowly made my way to the kitchen to grab an Advil. Taking a big glass of water I downed the glass with the pill and slowly made my way back to the couch. I flopped down and was satisfied with the pleasure of lying down.

Closing my eyes, I tried to sleep hoping that it would help me recuperate a little, but I could fall asleep. There was too much on my mind, and it wouldn't settle enough for the darkness of unconsciousness to overcome me. I rolled over hopping a different position would help my body relax, but it didn't help much. The phone rang and I abandoned any hope at sleep.

"Hello?"

"Ah Edward, I see you are up and okay. You can tell me how you feel later, right now I am calling in regards to Bella. I thought you would want to be one of the first to know about how she is doing." Dad's voice came from the other end of the line.

My heart pounded.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ohh and she cliffys again!! Sorry people but that's what happens. I enjoy being evil, ahve any of you noticed that?? Anyway, Bella could be alive or she could be dead, sorry to say this (well really I'm not) But you wont find out for the next few chapter I decided to do a Bella chapter and maybe even an Emmett one. SORRY PEOPLES! ANYWHOOO! Edward is awake and kicking, well not really cause he can't yet, but I think you all inderstand what i mean. You should all know what to do by now, I was highly dissapointed in the way the reviews looked for the last chapter and expect more! :D **

**LOVE YOU ALL (L)**

**Mychayla (L)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ahh the joys of going back to school. Sorry to say this people but that limits my time to write, so if I take a while to put up a new chapter it's because I have homework or something like that. But don't worry you will get you chapters one way or another. And I got a lot of reviews asking for longer chapters. Well I'm sorry to say this, but shorter chapters means more suspence, and I like suspence. Now I will let you get on with reading. READ MY MINIONS READ!!!!!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 16!

**Emmett's POV**

**  
**

I sat slummed against a tree, eyes half closed, half open. Edward had been gone for over two hours! My stomach grumbled and I groaned rubbing it.

"Yo Jazz is it just me or are you hungry as hell?!"

"No Emmett I'm not hungry, and neither should you be. You ate half the Cullen's kitchen before we came here."

I smiled; I had made the best sandwich ever! Turkey, ham, chicken, lettuce, tomatoes, pickles, hot peppers, and the list went on and on. Just thinking about it made my stomach grumble again.

"Dude, don't talk about food. I'm already hungry I don't need to die of starvation!" I yelled at Jazz.

Jasper just rolled his eyes at me and continued to fool around with his gun, loading it, unloading it, and such. As soon as Charlie stirred though, Jasper had the gun in his hand and ready to fire. Hunger forgotten I got up and walked over to him, he groaned, put his hand to his head where I had hit him, and swore.

"That's not very good language coming from a grown man." I said in the most menacing voice I could, and I could be quite the terror.

Charlie stopped moving, sat still.

"Much better wouldn't you say Jazz?"

Jasper nodded at me and just as I was walking back to slouch against my tree again Charlie laughed. I whirled around as fast as I could.

"I'm being held prisoner by a couple of boys! Oh boy! Listen I would love to stay and chat but I have a daughter I have to find and finish what I started."

"Sit down now Charlie." Jasper said before I could. He had the gun held high and pointed at Charlie's shoulder. "If you don't comply old man I will shoot you somewhere, where it will hurt and not kill you instantly. I will let you sit there and bleed to death, and slowly at that, now sit down!"

Jazz had the menacing thing down better then I did in that moment, and I stood staring at him in total awe. I had never seen Jasper act like that. Yeah he always had that air of 'I'm dangerous' about him but that was just because of the way he would look at you and the way he dressed. I had never seen him actually _act_ dangerous. Charlie was stunned still for a moment, but soon sunk back down to the ground.

"Being held prisoner by a couple of boys," he mumbled "what a way to spend my afternoon."

I picked up my gun from beside the tree and held it pointed at Charlie

just as Jasper did. I narrowed my eyes at him when he looked at me, then at the gun, and a sly smile spread across his lips.

"You're not gonna get it Charlie so turn your eyes away and don't even think about it." I yelled at him.

Charlie let out a huff and started mumbling again. A lot of it was slurred because he was still drunk. Just as I was about to knock him out again because he was annoying the hell out of me, I heard foot falls, and they sounded as if someone was running. As they came closer I could detect more then one person. Soon the small clearing was surrounded by police. Jazz and I let out a sigh of relief and fell to the ground.

"Yo Jazz you think one of the officers have like a chocolate bar on them or something. Wait no they eat doughnuts not chocolate bars! Oh man I hope they do I _really_ need some food!"

Jasper just laughed as the police cuffed Charlie and told him his rights.

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Ohh boy i do enjoy writing in Emmett's pov it's always so funny xD Man he makes me laugh like ALL the time when I read the Twilight saga. Anyway, as I told you, you wont find out if Bella is alive or not for the next few chapters, I want to do a Bella chapter like all of you said and then I'll go back to Edward and you can all see what happens, but until then I shall let the idea that she might die sit on the back burner of your mind :D I know I'm evil, but that's why you all love me so much don't you agree :P**

**Love you all. Review my little Minons (L)**

**Mychayla (L)**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm going to say this now. I'm evil! MUAHAHAHAHA! I managed another chapter without telling you people if Bella lives or dies. I don't think I will be able to do this for much longer though :( That just spoils like all the fun of having you all plead me to let her live! Okay people I think I broke my wrist so I might be unable to put chapters up as fast as I used to, plus it's school and well highschool = a lot of homework/ projects :P I'm sure a lot of you know that though. So hang tight, you'll get your chapters eventually. And for all you GO! fans I'm starting that up again very soon. This one is almost done and when it is, I'm going to ask all of my devoted fans to read GO! and give me feed back just like you did with Saving Bella. THANKSSS!!!! (L) Now read my little minions read!!! I know you will like it even though it doesn't answer your questions :P**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 17!

**Alice POV**

Dragged, I couldn't believe I allowed myself to be dragged out of Bella's room, by my own fathers command at that. He had told me that I could stay, that I could be there, but he orders me out of the room. Tears rolled down my face as I paced the waiting room, tears of anger and tears of sadness. Bella hadn't been responding when I was pulled out of the room. She wasn't coming back. I had fought to stay in the room with her, but I allowed my self to be dragged. I let out a soft screech of anger as I dragged my hand through my short cropped hair. It was flat now; I had run my hand through it enough that it didn't stay spiked anymore. I had learnt that habit from Edward.

I tried breathing deeply, in through the nose out through the mouth, and sat down trying to calm myself, but it didn't work. Once again I tried walking down the hall to Bella's room, but once again I was stopped by a nurse and brought back to sit in the waiting room. This waiting was going to kill me before I even found out if Charlie had killed Bella. I pulled my hand through my hair again just as Mike Newton walked through the hospital doors. I looked over grunted out my hello and went back to pacing.

"Hey Alice, how's it…" He stopped once I turned to look at him. "Alice what's going on?"

"Bella, Charlie, dead." Was all I could manage and started to pace again. Mike's hand came over my shoulders and held me in place.

"Bella's dad is dead? Where is Bella?" He lifted his head above mine, which really wasn't that hard to do, and started looking for Bella.

"No you dumb ass. Bella is dieing because Charlie is a stupid ass and killed her!" I yelled so loud that everybody in the room stopped what they were doing and looked at me. I took a deep breath and whispered to Mike about what had happened to Bella ever since her mother died.

"Why didn't she tell anybody?"

"Because Charlie was the only family she had left and she didn't want to go to an orphanage and end up leaving Forks so she put up with it."

Mike stood staring at me for a long time. Eventually I got sick of waiting for him to snap out of it and started pacing again. He started mumbling, eyes blank and staring, I waited for him to get out a coherent sentence before I turned and listen to him.

"My girlfriend, has been molested by her father? My girlfriend raped and molested by her own father?"

I laughed I couldn't help myself, I think it must have been the stress, but I laughed so hard I fell to the ground, clutching my stomach. People stared at me again.

"Your girlfriend? Mike you seriously think Bella is your girlfriend." Another roll of laughter rocked through me and I kicked my legs out trying to get a hold of myself. "If you haven't noticed she's got a thing for my brother and he has a thing for her." I said between breaths of air and laughter.

Mike blankly started again while my laughter started to turn into tears. Bella couldn't die, it wasn't possible, and if she did, I would have nothing to stay here for anymore. I had told my parents I didn't want to leave Forks for that private school in England because of Bella, if she left, if she died and left me, I would have to go.

I clutched my sides now in pain as the tears I only let come out in small amounts poured over my cheeks. I sobbed, and I wasn't ashamed of the people staring at me anymore as I let my feelings fall out all over the floor of the hospital waiting room.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Anybody got one of those card they hold up at those shows, you know the ones that say stuff like applause and shit. Can I get one that says AWEH! I don't think anybody saw that coming.... poor Alice. In so much pain. It's going to a little while longer Alice before you figure out if she is alive or dead. Well Alice wont have to wait she will know soon enough. As Edward knows now, and Esme. BUT because I'm suck an evil person I have decided to do a Jasper POV like I was asked to in one of the reviews :P Yes I read every last one of them and save them too they are what inspire me to keep writting. SOOOOO if you want me to keep writting, it's simple. REVEIW! Well at least I find it smiple :P Stay tuned for more Saving Bella whenever I post more on Mychayla's fanfiction! Thank you everybody and good night (L)**

**Love you all (L)**

**Mychayla (L)**


	18. Chapter 18

**People, people, people! I am highly disappointed at how the stats stand. I only got like 10 reviews last chapter I usually get like 25!! Trust me I count and save them all :D But I only had a few hit on the last chapter. It makes me sad to see that all my fans are leaving, I was so enjoying entertaining you! It's what I do best, but if you aren't going to read, then I see no point in continuing this story or any others for that fact. But I shall give you this one Read my minions for this maybe all you get for a while.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 18!

**Jasper's POV**

Walking back to the Cullen's house after sitting on a forest floor and listening to Emmett complain is something I would not recommend. My legs hurt and I was tired. My whole body was stressed, my muscles were tight, and I had a headache drumming behind my eyes. Emmett wouldn't stop groaning about food either. I had laughed at it before, but now it was getting annoying. I decided that walking beside Charlie was a better idea then walking beside Emmett because Charlie was silenced by his right to remain silent.

"Psst, Jasper is it?" Charlie whispered at me, oh God, I thought, here we go again.

"It would be smarter and I highly recommend that you don't talk Charlie. If it is to much of a complication for you to remember, you have the right to remain silent, anything and everything you say can, and will be used against you in the court of law."

Charlie rolled his eyes at me and continued walking in peace for a moment.

"Listen boy, I want's to strike a bargain with you. You get me out of this and I'll pay you some money, get you a job and such."

"I want nothing to do with your money Charlie and nothing to do with your jobs. I will be interning at the hospital working with doctor Cullen after school ends and I have the family money, I needn't anything from you and wont take anything from you either."

I walked away from Charlie then; it looked like he wanted to press of my nerves too. Sighing I walked beside a fairly large officer and a younger looking one. Both were quiet and I relaxed slightly in the peacefulness of the sound of nothing.

Just as I was about ask if anybody had some water, the dog beside the larger officer started barking, I looked down at him his hackles were standing on end teeth were barred and he had planted himself firmly in front of his master protectivly. Emmett saw all the commotion and jogged over.

"What's going on?" he whispered in my ear.

"I don't know."

The officers who didn't have a hold on Charlie had already drawn their guns, following their direction Emmett and I loaded ours as well. Charlie was taken to the back of the pack and was surrounded. I heard him laugh in the center of the circle we had created around him.

"Bought time that jack showed up, been waitin' for him for a while now." He laughed again.

We all kept quiet as Charlie laughed, and attempted to clap his hands while they were cuffed. We heard the footsteps soon after the dogs were quieted.

"Looks like you could use a little help there Charlie." A voice called from behind the trees.

"Yea looks like I could don't it."

I narrowed my eyes and listened to the sound of the voice that was still cloaked by the trees, I knew I had heard it before. It was just familiar, I had to figure it out soon though so we could arrest him as well and get one with getting home. I wanted a shower, food and Alice, like I wanted air to breathe. Just before he jumped out of the trees with a whole group of men, each armed, I knew who Charlie had called for help before we had arrived. Mike Newton stood grinning at me and signaled his men to attack.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**What is Mike doing in the forest helping Charlie? Why is he helping Charlie in the first place!? Well I got a few reviews about why mike was at the hospital, I was going to say he was visiting his Aunt or something, but this just seemed so much more FUN! I am very evil because I will leave you here until I get reviews and hits! Sorry people but thats how the world turns and the cookie crumbles.**

**Love you all (L)**

**Mychayla(L)**


	19. Chapter 19

**I got 64 hits today people, 64. You know how much that hurts me? The highest amount of hit I ever got was 1670, and now i'm down to 64. People what is going on. Please tell me, because if it has to do with the story then I want to know how I can fix it. If it has to do with the size of the chapters then suck it up, if it has to do with suspence then get used to it because that's what stories like this are made off of, suspence. With out the suspence there would be no plot, no story and, I'm sorry to say it people but things don't smarten up and I'm going to get rid of Saving Bella, and there will be no more. Read away my minions because this may be the last chapter you ever read of Saving Bella.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 19!

**Charlie's POV**

Head spinning, I laughed as I watched Mike and his people walk through the trees and into the clearing. I had called him to find out if Bella was alive or not. I wanted to know if I would have to find the little B again. I had her, and she had to go and soil all my plans! I would get her for it.

"Shut up old man." The harsh voice of the boy who I thought was called Emmett yelled out at me.

"Oh that's no way to talk to an elder Emmett." Mike said

"I'm not old. J'st middle aged. Get it right." I laughed again. Man did my head hurt. "Gonna get me out of this Mike. Like to go see my little girl if ya don't mind."

"Lemme just get these guys out of the way Charlie."

"S'okay, get me out before you hurt the police peoples. I wanna get a hit on the two boys who think theys can get past me. Psh me Mike of all people, me."

"Okay Charlie."

Smiling Mike and his people started towards the cops, each side had weapons raised. Laughing, I spun around and hit the two guy who held me square in the face. I stumbled a bit trying to grab my footing, toppled over and laughed while the two guys got up and held me tighter. A shot fired off then and I laughed as the damn dog went silent falling over. Stupid mutt wouldn't shut up before. That's when the whole shebang started, men dropped like flies and in the end Mike was the only one of his people standing.

"Damn it Mike, I'll kill you along with Bella!"

"The only reason I wanted to help you out with this old man is because Bella doesn't like me. I love her and she doesn't love me."

"Love," I scoffed. "Your but a boy what do you know about love?" I had said the same thing to the other boy.

Why hadn't I thought of getting him to help me before he went all lovey dovey? Ohh shut up then as he was put in cuffs and his rights were read off to him. I looked over as Jasper yelled out.

"Emmett buddy open your eyes Emmett. You can't go buddy okay open your eyes. Somebody help me get him up and run him back and someone make sure there is an ambulance waiting for him when we get back to the house. I will not loose my friend to this."

A big looking cop ran over and help Jasper pick Emmett up. I started laughing.

"Bought time somebody died around here been waiting for that." The laughter rippled through me as I fought to stand up right.

Jasper glared in my direction for nothing but a second and started running with Emmett. I knew they wouldn't get past me. Serves them right for even trying. One of them went down even if I do end up in jail it wouldn't matter one of them went down in the process.

"Dude, my head hurts. Yo Jazz what's going on man?"

"Thank God! Don't worry Emmett you're going to be okay just keep your eyes open and keep talking okay."

"Yeah man, but I don't want food anymore I feel kind a sick and my stomach hurts."

"That's because you were shot Emmett."

"Sweet! This makes me like a hero, dude that's so cool! Wait till Rosey hears about this."

"Yeah Emmett,but I don't think Rosalie is going to be happy. Just make sure you be the hero who lives and don't die on me okay."

"Dun wanna die so sound good bud."

There voices faded as they got further away from the group. I wasn't laughing anymore. Damn it, nobody was gonna die, what happened to good old fashioned blood and guts, death and what not. If anything I wanted to die in that moment. I missed my wife, and everything around me reminds me of her. I hate her for dying, and so since she died I vowed to kill anything that reminded me of her. Bella was the biggest thing so she had to go first. I will get her, I vowed again as my mind started to slip over into unconsciousness, I will kill her.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Intense chapter, to bad you wont know what happens next, though there is a way to find out! BUY A NOTHER CHAPTER WITH REVIEW AND HITS! It works everytime TRUST me on that xD. Anyway I want review I want hits and I want then STAT understood minions!!**

**Love you lots (L)**

**Mychayla(L)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay i can't stand it anymore! I know you guys have been waiting FOREVER for this sooooo i decided to be nice for once and give it to you! i am very pleased with how the reviews and the hits have come along today 902 is MUCH better then 64! keep it up people or you know the cost! NOW READ MY MINIONS BEFORE YOU BURST FROM THE INTENCITY OF IT ALL!!!! And before I change my mind and make you wait EVEN LONGER! :D**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 20!

**Bella POV**

Mom, I was with my mom. God it felt so good to be here with her! To be here with my mother. We sat in a small meadow, a stream was making its bubbling noises not to far away. The sun was bright as was our laughter. I had missed her so much, and it felt good to do something that we always used to, again it felt good just to be with her in general. The birds chirped and I knew where we were. Heaven. I always knew this was where my mother would end up, she was a good person, and good to other people. She was perfect and I had missed, so, so much.

I heard voices then, and a loud beeping. I cocked my head to the side to listen, then shook my head, as if to get rid of the noise.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what sweetheart?"

"The beeping, and the voices. Is there somebody else here with us?" I looked around and saw the meadow completely void of other people, well angels now I guessed.

"Bella, it's time to go back to the living world."

My face shot towards my mother, eyes locked with hers.

"Time to go where sorry?"

"Back to Edward, and the Cullen's. Don't give me that look, I have watched over you ever since I died, and I intend to have a talk with you father as soon as I can. Vile man."

She shook her head and started muttering to herself. I stared at her as she started to fade, and I pushed back to make sure I didn't lose her.

"I don't want to leave you." I whispered.

"Oh my Bella, my sweet little innocent Bella." She pulled me close. "We will see each other again, now just isn't the time for that. Now you have to live, now you have to be with Edward. I know you don't know it yet, but soon you will know why it's so vital for you two to be together. Now go honey Dr. Cullen is calling for you."

Mother started to fade again, and I heard Carlisle yelling at me to wake up. I stretched my arm out and grabbed my mother for one more tight hug.

"I love you mom." I said as she slipped through my arms, my fingers and faded away, her hand stretch out as mine was.

I sucked in a big breath as I came back into my body, back arching, body lifting off the hospital bed I was on.

"I love you too Bella always have, always will." My mothers words echoed in my head.

Pain hit first, then the voices, then the screaming of machines, then the headache. I tried to move, to put my hand over my ears and block everything out, but my body felt as though it weighed a ton. I heard someone sigh in relief and ask for some pain killers. I felt the needle sink into my hand, as was instantly filled with relief.

"You going to be okay now Bella." I heard someone whisper softly straight into my ear as I drifted into sleep. "I want her monitored as closely as possible, she...."

That was all I heard before the dark, pain free relief of sleep took over. I plunged into it head first, loving the feeling of feeling nothing at all.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay so i don't want the AWEH! card anymore I want a big card that says SIGH WITH RELIEF! :D yeah I was nice and kept her alive. I didn't want to, buuuuut I did, so I want to see all your thanks and appriciation in those reviews people. I need to know what you think and if I played it out well enough! Keep up the good work with the hits and reviews, just cause I say that doesn't mean I don't want more! :D**

**Love you all (Can you feel all the love now that I did something nice :D) (L)**

**Mychayla (L)**


	21. Chapter 21

**I would like to give a shout out to my favourite little minion at the moment Zakisha. They actually gave me my sigh of relief card!! That was amazing I never actually thought I would get it! Now minion this is another chapter you have all been waiting for, the reunion of Edward and Bella, and everybody say AWEHHH!!!!! It's very mushy just to let you know. Read away my little minions read away!**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 21!

**Edward POV**

Bella was alive, she was alive. Oh God, I think I almost past out again. I ran to grab my shoes and jacket, dashed for the front door, and tripped on my way to the car. That's when I heard the sirens coming up the long drive. I stopped and waited for it wondering why it was coming now, Bella was already at the hospital.

"Keep talking buddy we are almost there."

"Yo Jazz man my head feels weird, can't I just sleep?"

"No Emmett keep your eyes open you hear me, you said you didn't want to die then you keep talking and keep your eyes open."

Emmett? What was wrong with Emmett? They came through the trees then. Jasper carried Emmett as did some older looking guy in an officers uniform. Emmett was clutching his stomach, his shirt was stained with blood and it seeped through his fingers. His skin was pale, and his eyes were half closed. I ran to them.

"What happened? Emmett are you okay?"

The paramedics pushed me out of the way and started calling out orders to each other. They took Emmett out of Jasper's hands and out him onto a stretcher, pushing him towards the ambulance and into it. I turned to Jasper as they pulled out of the drive. He didn't look at me, he watched the ambulance leave, sirens blaring, lights flashing. Mom stood on the front porch tears in her eyes. Emmett may not be her child, but he was one of her babies, as was Jasper, and Bella.

Bella!

"Jasper you can tell me what happened on the way to the hospital," I said turning away from him and running back to my car. "I was just on my way over there, Bella's alive."

Jasper snapped out of it when I said that, and ran to catch up to me.

"She's alive?"

"Yea, now can we go please? You can tell me what happened with Emmett on the way there."

As we sat in the car and raced to catch up to the ambulance, Jasper told me what happened. I always knew Mike would do something to hurt Bella. I pushed the pedal further to the ground and the car took off faster. I raced between cars, and flew through red lights. I got lots of fingers and people honking horns but it didn't matter at the moment. Soon enough we were trailing behind the ambulance. I slowed my speed to match theirs and soon enough we were at the hospital. I swung into the nearest parking space and was out of the car before Jasper even had his belt unlocked. I ran for the front doors. I would check on Emmett later, when I knew that he was okay as well, but right now I needed to see Bella, needed to see that she was breathing. A flash of the last time I saw her ran through my head, she was pale, so white. Her eyes were glossy with death and her body so cold. I had held her in my arms, she had died in my arms. I had to make sure she was okay, that she was still alive.

I ran down the halls, at full speed. Pushing some of the nurses out of my way, making things topple over, and getting yelled at, but I didn't stop until I came to Bella's door. It was closed and I didn't bother knocking. Opening the door slowly, I stepped in. Machines beeped all around her, showing her heart rate and her brain activity. A sigh of relief left my lips, and I crossed from the door to the bed. I took her hand in mine, it wasn't cold anymore, and dropped into the chair beside her bed. I didn't speak, didn't do anything, I just looked at her sleeping form. My head fell against the side of the bed and I felt the tears spring to my eyes, she was okay, she was okay.

Her hand flexed in mine after a while, and a groan left her lips. My head shot up and I was standing over her withing a second, brushing the hair out of her face.

"Bella, Bella, it's okay, your going to be okay."

"Edward?" Her voice was groggy and just the sound of it sent more tears to my eyes.

"Yea, it's me." I whispered, kissing her forehead. "I'm right here baby don't worry I wont leave."

"Edward." Her voice came out in a whisper and I dropped my forehead to hers as her eyes fluttered open.

We stayed like that, not moving, staring at each other until Dad came in the door.

"Ah, Bella I see you are awake, how are you feeling?"

"Okay." She still didn't move. Dad laughed.

"I can see when I'm not wanted but I have to take your vitals Bella."

I moved out of the way, but kept her hand in mine. Her eyes didn't leave mine and mine didn't leave hers. I asked Dad questions about how she was doing, and he answered them as he check her blood pressure, and recored everything that the machines told him. She was really going to be okay. He left the room with a smile on his face.

"Ah young love." I heard him sigh as he left the room. I chuckled.

Bella's eyes started to droop and she fought to keep them open.

"Go to sleep Bella, I'll be here when you wake up."

She smiled and let her eyes close, when her heart rate slowed, I bent down to kiss her.

"I love you Bella." I whispered in her ear.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay so i'm going to need to cards this time, lets go with the AWEH! card and the Sigh With Relief card too. And all at once everybody... GO AWEH! *sighs with relief*! PERFECTION! I've been all mean and angry and haven't had any gooey gooshy moments since the beginning of the story so I thought that this was needed don't you think so too? Anyway people I wanna see the reviews, the hits I want to know what you think people, it's what I live for, what I write for so keep it coming. And stay tuned for more Saving Bella right after this break.**

**Love you all (L)**

**Mychayla (L)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry it's taken so long to put up another chapter minions. I'm really stressed out and haven't been eating or sleeping. My lifes just in a big mess right now so, if this chapter isn't as good as others have been I'm sorry. But I can't do much right now. So read and be satisfied of the thirst I know has been growing ever since the last chapter.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 22!

Emmett's POV

My body hurt, my whole body hurt. The bullet had impacted in my stomach, and I felt it penatrate my skin, but I didn't pay attention to it, that was until I couldn't feel my fingers curled around the trigger of my gun anymore. I dropped to the forest floor finally feeling the amount of pain I was in, my adrenaline rush gone. I heard Jasper's voice, yelling at me to wake up and open my eyes, I couldn't feel my voice though, I wanted to yell at him to stop shaking me and tell him I was awake, but I couldn't find my voice. I felt someone poking at the bullet wound and finally felt my voice. Jasper and some other dude picked me up and started carrying me. The whole time Jasper was telling me to keep talking and keep my eyes open.

Edward was outside when we reached the house, he rushed over, also asking questions, but the paramedics pushed both Jasper, the cop and Edward away and started taking me into the ambulance, I tried to tell them that I didn't need to go to a hospital, to just take this thing out of my body and I would be fine, but I couldn't find my voice and eventually I blacked out from the pain.

I woke up in a completely white room, and my stomach hurt where the bullet had entered my body, as I came to, there was a faint beeping noise. Turning my head towards it, I noticed it was a heart monitor, I was in a hospital.

"Well look whose finally up. Hello dear." Esme walked in with a big teddy bear in her hands and kissed my cheek.

"Hello Esme, um exactly what am I doing here, I don't need to be in the hospital for this little scratch." I gestured towards my gun shot wound.

"Oh yes dear, but you do. It almost protruded into your kidney. If you had any sudden movements it would have pushed the bullet further into your body and eventually it would have protrude into your kidney, effectively killing you dear. And we don't want you to die, so a hospital was indeed needed."

"Oh." I couldn't get out anything else.

"Don't worry dear, Carlisle got out the bullet and closed you up nicely, you are going to be just fine."

I smiled at the women who had been like a mother to me my whole life. I can't remember a time when she hadn't been there to put a band aid over the smallest of cuts, she had always had a variety of them. She would always ask me:

"Emmett dear, do you want the cars, or the dinosaur band aids?"

I had always went with the car ones and she knew those were always the ones I wanted because whenever she asked she would always have a car one in her hand not a dinosaur one. But she would always ask anyway.

"How are you feeling dear?" She asked now pulling me out of my trance

"Aweful. Esme would you happen to have any car band aids in that overly large bag of yours?"

She through her head back laughing and put her finger out to signal me to wait one second.

"How did I know you would want a car one and not a dinosaur one?"

"Because you know your boys. Hey mom." Edward walked in the door way as Esme pulled out a car band aid and put it on my arm.

"Ah, yes, that's true I do know my boys." Kissing my forehead again Esme walked out of the room.

Edward sat down in a chair across from me, he had on a straight face and his eyes narrowed in my direction, but happiness flashed in them as he looked me up and down.

"So tell me Emmett the brave, what exactly happened."

I told Edward the story best as I could, I couldn't remember all of it, and eventually I just gave up and told him to ask Jasper. He smiled shaking his head at me.

"Same old Emmett."

"So tell me Edward the brains, why exactly are you so happy?"

A small smile crept over Edwards face and he looked down. A nurse walked in with a needle and plugged into my IV. My whole body was void of pain within a few second.

"I'll let you sleep for a while before I tell you anything more, sleep well Emmett."

And I blanked out.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Soooo.... what did you think? Review your thoughts! Hope you liked it, sorry again because of how long it took. But I think you should be satisfied, Emmett is alive and well, as if Bella, and in the next chapter, whenever I can write it and get it up, you get to hear about what happens to Charlie :D**

**Love you all (L)**

**Mychayla (L)**


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm going to try to get as many chapters as I can up this weekend and hopefully finish Saving Bella. Hope you enjoy this chapter I know this hold a few things I'm sure you all have been waiting for :P Read and enjoy my little minions.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 23!

Edward's POV

I walked out of Emmett's room with a smile on my face, he was going to be just fine. I wasn't looking where I was going and obviously neither was Rosalie because I bumped right into her.

"Where is he, what room is he in Edward help me find him."

"Rose, slow down. Who are we looking for?"

"Who do you think smart one. Emmett, where is he."

"Rose breathe, he's fine I just saw him. He's sleeping right now okay."

"I swear I'm going to kill him, Charlie and Emmett. How could he let himself get shot. SHOT Edward he was shot!"

Rosalie started pacing back and forth, throwing her hands in the air, tossing her head back and mumbling to herself. I leaned against the wall and waited for her to finish, you didn't interrupt Rose when she was in one of her tantrums. Jasper and Alice came out of Bella's room, which was just down the hall, she was awake again. They looked over at Rosalie, Alice shaking her head, and Jasper lifting his eyebrows. Walking towards us, they leaned against the wall beside me and watch Rose pace and mumble as well.

"What is she going on about, I can't understand her." Alice whispered after a second.

"Something about killing Charlie and Emmett too because Emmett allowed himself to be shot and Charlie was the one who told the people to shoot." I shrugged my shoulders.

Rosalie turned on her heal and was in my face within a second.

"Oh don't you go all nonchalant on me mister! You would be freaking out if it was Bella, wait come to think of it, you did freak out! So don't go all nonchalant on me!" She turned on her heal again and continued her pacing.

Jasper, Alice and I all stood stunned for a second, and then we couldn't help ourselves, we doubled over laughing. Rosalie stopped pacing, yelled something at us that we all didn't hear, grumbled something and stompped into Emmett's room. That all just made us laugh harder. Emmett was so dead, and I was going to kill Charlie myself so Rosalie wouldn't need to do anything.

I had already planed out how I was going to do it. I was going to spring him from jail, and bring him to the hospital. I would find an empty OR and tie him to the table. I was going to torture him with all the tools that the doctors used, and then I was going to let him bleed to death on the operation table. I know it was sick and disgusting, but Charlie deserved a dose of his own medicine and I was going to be the one to give it to him. Rosalie could help if she wanted, but I would be the one to torture him, and I would be the one to kill him.

I wasn't laughing anymore. Thinking about how I would kill Charlie turned my happy mood sour. Saying goodbye to Alice and Jasper I walked into Bella's room. She laid down in her bed completely still, her eyes closed. If it wasn't for the sound of the heart monitor beeping, I would have thought she was dead. I smiled now as I looked at her. I had already made a vow to myself, I wouldn't allow anything to hurt her again, ever. I leaned against the door frame and just looked at her. Her skin was still pale, and her face looked dull, but when she opened her eyes they were bright with life. They fluttered open now and she looked at me.

"Thought you said you would be here when I woke up again. You're in big trouble mister." She croaked out.

"Is that so, how much trouble exactly Miss. Swan?"

"Grizzly bears couldn't compare to how much trouble you're in."

I laughed and crossed the room towards her and leaned in close.

"And how do you expect to do anything when you can barely move?"

"Oh quite easily, lean in a little closer and I'll show you." Her eyes flashed evilly and I laughed again leaning in closer.

"Close enough?" I asked when our faces were about five inches apart.

"Nope closer."

"How about now?" Four inches.

"Closer."

"And now?" Our faces only a few inches apart.

"A little closer."

"Close enough now?" Our lips were just about touching.

"Perfect."

She leaned in the extra few centimeters and out lips touch lightly at first, just brushing. Fireworks went off inside my head, and I deepened the kiss, moving my hand to cup the back of her neck and press her closer to me. Her tongue traced my lower lip and I groaned in satisfaction. I had thought I would never be able to do this again. I felt her lips curve up in a smile and she pulled away long before I was finished.

"That's how I'm going to punish you, I can be quite a tease when I want to be." She licked her lips and removed my hand from behind her neck.

"Oh well I'm sorry to inform you Miss. Swan, but I wasn't quite finished kissing you."

Before she could protest I had her locked in my arms, and my lips on hers. She melted into my body and I felt the fireworks explode inside my head again.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**And everybody goes AWEH! Can I get that card in here again??? Lol, so what did you think people I want reviews, don't give up on me because I haven't been updating! I promise I'll try as hard as I can to update, but everythings a big mess right now and it's hard!**

**Love you all (L)**

**Mychayla (L)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thought you could all use another chapter! It's a very very very happy chapter with dancing!! Everybody likes dancing! Anyway, enjoy minions (L)**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 24!

Bella's POV

It's been about a month since I was let out of the hospital. I get headaches everyday still, and I sleep so much it's like I'm in a coma – no pun intended. The Cullen's have taken me into their home and Charlie's day in court is in two weeks. I hope Carlisle can take the stitches out of my wrist by then, they really bug me. I was out of school for so long that you would think that I would be behind everybody, but I'm not, Edward's an excellent tutor. Ah Edward, just thinking his name brings a smile to my lips.

I sat in front of the bathroom mirror now, Alice had decided she wanted to play Bella Barbie. I didn't mind at this point, I could lean back and sleep a little while she buffed and poked and prodded every inch of my body. Apparently we were going out tonight and I had to look good.

"But Alice, I can barley stay awake for the whole day, how am I going to party??"

"Coffee, and alcohol my friend." She smiled and started curling my hair into ringlets.

From then on I just shut up and let her work, if I asked to many questions she would get angry at me and leave me to finish making myself up. Then she would get angry at me because I did something wrong, it was funny to watch, but not funny to experience. So I fell asleep in the chair for a while as she worked on me. Every now and then she would wake me up because I moved into the wrong position.

She was pulling a brush through the ringlets now, to make it all look natural. She had already brushed my face with foundation, and blush, put mascara on my lashes, and eye liner on my eye lids. She had already put eyeshadow on, and lips gloss, did my toe and finger nails and now she was finishing my hair so I could go get dressed. She pulled my bangs back and clipped them out of my face. Covering my face she sprayed my hair like her life depended on it and then stepped back.

"Are you done now?" I asked opening my eyes.

She just cocked her head to the side narrowing her eyes, then she jumped back at me, scaring the hell out of me, and pulled at my hair some more. She stepped back again and cocked her head to the side eyes narrowed, then she nodded to herself.

"Done now?" I asked raising my eye brows.

"Hmm? Oh yes I'm done now. Follow me we have to get you dressed."

Rolling my eyes I got up out of the chair and followed her into her room. On the bed she had a pair of second skin tight, black skinny jeans, and a white embellished shirt. A black, white and grey plaid peacoat was lying on the bed beside the outfit. Sighing I pulled the robe that Alice had put me in after a half an hour soak in a ex foliating bubble bath and started to pulled on the skinny jeans. When I was dressed Alice handed me an aqua coloured, beaded necklace that I had to wrap around my neck three times and a pair of earing that matched the necklace. When I was finished she went into her closet and pulled out two pairs of shoes. A pair of grey flats with a big bow on the toes and a pair of three inch heals that strapped to your legs with ribbons, I prayed that she would go with the flats, and after looking from the shoes to me and back to the shoes, my prayer came true. Slipping the shoes on my feet Alice pronounced me finished, and slipped away to get ready herself.

Flopping on her bed, I think I got about half an hour of sleep before Alice came in and yelled at me for ruining my hair. Sitting up I let her fix it then we both pulled on out coats and walked downstairs. Alice went into the kitchen and poured me a full mug of coffee, put lots of sugar in it, then spiked it with some vodka.

"I want you to drink all of this before we get to the club, should help keep you up an extra few hours with you low tolerance to caffeine." She smiled and shoved the mug in my hands.

I didn't disobey her for fear of my life. I drank half the mug before we walked out of the kitchen.

Alice was dressed similar to me except her skinny jeans were a dark blue, and her shirt was green and instead of flats she had on a pair of three inch heals that were identical to the ones she was going to make me wear. Her coat was grey, dark blue, and green, matching all the colour of her outfit as mine did.

I finished the coffee, it was already buzzing through me and with a wave to Carlisle and Esme, we walked out the door towards Alice's Porsche. Once inside, with the car turned on, the first thing Alice did was turn on the radio. So over you by The Mission District came on and Alice immediately started singing along as she wove down the twists and turns of the long driveway. I was in a good mood and started singing along to.

We pulled up at the club and I could hear the music pumping out. The line up was long, but Alice walked right up to the bouncer, whispered something in his ear, which I think had something to do with her last name, and we skipped past all the people in line and straight into the club. It was loud and I wanted to dance, but Alice pulled me towards a set of stair at the back of the club and into a room. A few people sat inside, and when we opened the door they all turned around. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward were all here. I smiled when I saw them and we walked over to the table.

We ordered a round of drinks and nobody asked to see ID probably knowing that we were Carlisle kids, and talked for a while.

"Wanna go down and dance." Edward whispered in my ear after a while.

Smiling I took hold of his hand a stood. We walked back down the stairs and even before we were on the dance floor my hips were moving in time with the music. Edward came up behind me, his hips moving with mine, and his hands on my waist, I leaned my head back against his shoulder and let the music take me. For the first time in over a month I felt relaxed, at ease and..... free.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I declair this chapter a success! :D SOOOO tells me what you thinky, likey yes or no??? Reviews people I want reviews!**

**Love you all (L)**

**Mychayla (L)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Well minions it has been fun, but this will be the last chapter. Don't worry I think you might be intrigued by the last line, I'm foreshadowing something to come. If you guess it right in a review then you will one of the first to see exactly what I am talking about ;) Well read my minions and enjoy your last taste of Saving Bella.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 25!

Bella's POV

Charlie's trial is today. I'm so scared I don't even want to get out of bed this morning. What happens if he's not found guilty, what happens if they let him go, I'll have to go back to living with him, and I'm sure he'll actually kill me this time because of what I did. Edward has continuously told me that he would go to jail, but I can't believe him, Charlie is a sick sadistic bastard and he find ways to do things when he wants something done. I shuddered and pulled the covers over my head. Alice would be coming in soon to jump on the bed and make me get up like she does every morning. I groaned as I heard the door open, I so didn't want to get up yet.

"Bella , love you have to get up now." Edward whispered softly as he laid down in the bed beside me.

I rolled over and buried my face in his chest.

"I don't want to get up. I want to stay right here, just like this forever." His arms wrapped around me and pulled me in closer.

"You have to be present at the hearing today Bella. It's a must. Don't be scared, he's going to prison love trust me."

I groaned into his chest and he pulled me in closer. We laid there, just like that for a while, his chin resting on the top of my head, me leaning into his chest. I was comfortable and I really didn't want to move, but my prediction of Alice came true. She threw open the door and jumped on the bed.

"Edward out, Bella up now!"

With a chuckle from Edward and another groan from me, Edward kissed the top of my head and got out of the bed. Alice was slightly bouncing on her knees, moving the bed so much there was no way I could fall asleep again.

"Okay, okay Alice I'm up, okay I'm up. Stop with the bouncing, please."

She stopped bouncing and sat down on the bed the bed.

"Out of the bed, out, out, out! Let's go, let's go!"

How she could be in such a good mood so early was beyond me. I listened to her words though and got out of the bed as she asked, then pulled a pillow and blanket with me, crashing onto the floor in a bug heep. I heard Edward chuckle from the door way, then close the door softly behind him. Alice groaned and moved to the edge of the bed.

"I will jump on you Bella you know I will. Now get up off the floor and stand up so I can see what I'm going to make you wear today! UP NOW!!"

I jumped at the sound of her voice and was standing at attention, saluting her within 5 seconds. Not even receiving a laugh from Alice, she stood and circled me, looking me up and down. I was sure she was imagining every article of clothing she had ever gotten me being draped on my body.

"At ease soldier." She said after a while and I spread out my legs slightly tucking my hands behind my back.

I tried to hold in a laugh as Alice skipped out of the room, coming back through the door to warn me not to go back to bed, but it didn't work, and I fell to the floor laughing so hard I made my stomach hurt. Alice came back in the room with a clothing bag slung over her arm, and a frown on her face I laughed harder. Edward stuck his head in the door, tooth brush in mouth and I continued laughing as I looked at him. Eventually Carlisle came up stairs and sat on the bed beside Alice.

"Dad I think she is going crazy."

"She's been through a lot Alice, this is obviously the only way she knows how to get it out."

After a while, my laughter turned into tears, and then sobs. The raked through my body like electrical shocks. I hugged my knees to my chest as I thought over my life for the past few years, thought of all the good things and the bad things. Of all the beatings, and healing. Of my near death experience, and I cried harder as I thought of what it would have been like to have left Edward here, to have watched over him in death and seen just how sad I would have left him.

"Are you sure she isn't going crazy?" Alice asked Carlisle as he bent down to pulled me into his arms.

"I'm sure Alice, just let her body cope the only way it knows how."

Carlisle rocked me softly back and forth and crooned softly in my ear, and eventually the sobs went to crying, and crying died down to tears and tears died away into sniffles and puffy eyes. Alice took one look at me and groaned rolling her eyes.

"Now I'm going to have to put cucumber slices on your eyes! Go splash some cold water on your face while I set up the powder room!"

Alice pointed a finger towards the door and I marched towards it, chuckling to myself. In the bathroom I shut the door and hung my head over the sink squeezing my eyes tight. My hands clenched into fists, as I noticed they did I undid the fists and pulled my hands through my hair. Looking at myself in the mirror I saw what a mess I really was. Charlie had taken over my life, he had controlled it, ruled it, and as I thought, I figured out the only way I could end his rule is if he was put away, somewhere where he could never hurt me again. Making up my mind about the trial, I splashed my face with cold water as instructed and dabbed it dry with a towel.

Stepping out of the bathroom Alice immediately grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the powder room. Pushing me into a low pink chair, she buffed and polished every surface of my body, as she had done the night we went clubbing. I sat back and let her gentle massaging and pampering relax me for once. When she finished I looked at myself and saw that the redness that had accumulated around my eyes was gone, and my face looked flawless. Smiling to herself Alice pulled me into my room and handed me the black clothing bag she had been carrying around. Inside was a tight fitting, little, black dress that had thick, white stripes going down either side and a big, fat bow just below the bust line. Looking satisfied with herself, Alice told me to get dressed and come down stairs when I was finished.

* * * * * * * *

Charlie ended up being sentenced to a life time in prison, just as Edward had predicted. He had been accused of abuse, and attempted murder. I walked out of the court house in a blissful mood, and ready for a nap. Horded by reporters, I walked out of the court house doors in a good mood, free of Charlie forever, and under the care of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. There was only one thing that bothered me. Charlie's last words.

"You wont get rid of me that easy Bells, don't worry we'll see each other again." Then he had winked and allowed the guards to take him away.

* * *

**Can I get a card that say *LA GASP* Now... sorry I like saying that it's fun.. you trying.. ready say it with me LA GASP! See fun isn't it ;) So I want to know how you enjoyed the whole story what you thought, if you liked the ending, and what you thought I could have done better. Don't worry I enjoy being criticized because it means I have room for improvement. So go crazy! And I have a contest for you all as you read earlier, guess what I'm foreshadowing with this line **"You wont get rid of me that easy Bells, don't worry we'll see each other again." Then he had winked and allowed the guards to take him away. **and win the ultimate prize! So review peoples, review like your life depends on it... o wait... IT DOES! :P Jk :P**

**Love you all so much it hurts! (L)**

**Mychayla (L)  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**Since you like all got it right, I just decieded to post the preview on here! So enjoy this because it could be a while before I start to write the actual story! Read my minions read READ! :D**

* * *

Preview!

Bella's POV

It had been a long day, and now I could actually get some sleep. Alice had dragged me around the mall all day saying that prom was the one day she was allowed to go all out on me with. Ugh! Did I really have to go to the prom? I had asked her over and over again, and her answer had been yes every time. Now I lay down in my bed, lights out, covers pulled to my chin, staring out the window at the dark night. Smiling to myself I closed my eyes, and let the long awaited sleep over come me.

I thought it was a dream, but when I couldn't wake, I knew it was real. I had heard someone calling my name, slurring the words together. A soft tapping on the window. When I did open my eyes, a dark figure stood outside the window. I couldn't make out a face, only the shape of him. But when he smiled I could see him teeth shine within the darkness. I couldn't scream, I tried to, but it wouldn't come. I saw the shape of him and I knew immediately who it was, I heard him voice, and knew immediately who it was. It looked like he knew how to stick to his word. He had come back.

* * *

**Reviews are still wanted for this. I need to know if you want me to write a second story or to just stop and leave everything where it is! Hope you liked my minions, I'm going to miss you all during the time I'm not writing, I hope I get random little reviews cause I enjoy hearing from you all, I want to know how you all do as well!**

**Love you all (L)**

**Mychayla (L)  
**


	27. NEW STORY IS UP!

**Dear my little minions! It's what you have all been waiting so patiently for! It's here! It's finally come! Look for it now! Saving Bella 2 - A shadow within the night! Read my minions and feel once again what it's like to be Bella Swan! Things have changed in her life, but wait and see how dramaticaly they will change once again, for the worse, or will it be for the better?**

**Love you all (L)**

**Mychayla**


End file.
